Hime to Vampire
by p17oyDONju9n
Summary: Mina the queen of the Vampires visits Yokai Academy for business and has taken an interest of Tsukune. How will his harem react to this new rival? Ofcourse hilarity ensues...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Hime Blues**

**Yokai Academy-Boy's Dorm**

_Tsukune knew he was dreaming or at least he is aware that the hazy distorted quality of the world is nothing but a dream. It's rare occurrence after all if everything in this surreal environment interpreted by his mind...is in black in white! However, regardless of how weird it is, it was a contrast to the drab and unholy depressing landscape that is Yokai Academy, a school ironically full of monsters. He has been in school and survived for half a semester already without the student body knowing his secret that he was in fact human. After all, he still wanted his hide intact considering that humans are not allowed in the school what so ever. If he was found out being as such, humans were to be terminated with extreme prejudice on sight. Now that's rather depressing too isn't it?  
><em>

_ So why does Tsukune survive the half the year and continue to stay despite the challenges that he faces everyday? Why that's easy my dear reader, it's because of a girl! Considering the fact that he is baring his neck on the guillotine blade of discovery every time he shows up to class then she must have been some skirt and might be worth something! In fact, he actually acquired a few fangirls/friends while he was at it... _

_First there was the succubus Kurumu Kurono whom declared our intrepid hero is her mate of fate. The voluptuous, blue haired, and extremely desirable Kurumu was at first trying to enslave every male in the student body but that plan was thwarted as Tsukune convinced her that it was a foolish venture and essentially saved the succubus' life. From then onward, she has constantly and literally threw herself at the boy and constantly and deliberately teasing him with her feminine wiles. With every chance she gets, the bluenette smothers him with her ample bosom in which he secretly doesn't mind at all. In fact thinking about it, in a dream no less, gave him a nosebleed that rivaled the arterial spray of classic japanese cinema..._

_ Then there's Mizore Shirayuki the quiet and reserved yuki-onna. She was a lonely, depressed, and misunderstood girl whom Tsukune befriended. After saving her from an obsessed teacher that abused her, she has declared that Tsukune will be the one who will save her dying race from extinction. However, Kurumu has also set her sights on him and the two bicker and argue almost everyday because of their rivalry for Tsukune's affections. As much as they argue, they won't admit to each other that they are really good friends..._

_ Yukari Sendo is an 11 year old genius of Yokai Academy. Being a witch, she is constantly discriminated against but after saving her from some bullying classmates, she has fallen for him as well. Now the little girl's dream is to have a threesome with Tsukune and another girl who she has fallen in love with. Ruby Toujou is also a witch whose hatred of humans began when her parents were killed in a car accident. She was a part of a plot to destroy human kind after they have designated her sanctuary into a garbage dump. However, her attitude towards humanity changed in large part due to Tsukune...(hmm seeing a pattern here) and turned against her master. Now she resides in Yokai Academy and becoming the Chairman's assistant and filling in various jobs as warranted._

_ Last and certainly not least, Moka Akashiya, the number 1 beauty and she is the reason why Tsukune risks his neck everyday. The pink haired vampire is exceptionally sweet and kind and she was the first student that Tsukune met. She took a liking to him after she tasted his blood and has admitted to him that she is quite addicted to it. The Rosario that she wears when pulled by Tsukune unlocks Moka's Vampire powers and releases her true personality and self. While the Outer Moka was sweet and kind, the silver haired Inner Moka is the complete opposite. This Moka is aloof, cold, arrogant, and extremely prideful in the power of her race and she is not above reminding Tsukune of that fact. Despite having a split personality, (and because he thinks she's cute) Tsukune decided to stay in school only because of her. _

_ But it still remains that Tsukune is dreaming, how in the world he fondly thought of his friends especially his beloved Moka, is besides the point. He wonders and looks around the bleached white quality of the environment as if he were in a pencil drawing. Then he saw her from off the distance. The brown haired boy knew the person is a she considering that the tall, long haired, goddess was stark naked. Then it hit him..._

"_HOLY MOTHER PETUNIA...SHE'S FRICKIN STARK NAKED!" he thought frantically._

_ The mysterious lady who didn't seem to mind that she her well proportioned, toned, and certainly naked body was seen by a boy. And perhaps for the second time in a dream no less...Tsukune had another massive nosebleed. While Kurumu certainly boasts and flaunts her enormously soft and ample pillows that is her assets to their mutual friends/rivals, this mysterious lady certainly rival the succubus' girls and she is not certainly ashamed to show it that's for sure! Her silky, waist long hair billowed with the wind. Tsukune could see a sadness in her big eyes and when he looked into them, he felt lost at the vastness and infinite canvas that is her soul. Tsukune felt drawn to her and want to drink and partake in the knowledge that is behind those mesmerizing eyes and he had to force himself to look away lest he drowns in that ocean. The mysterious lady noticed his courage and smiled sweetly at him..._

"_U-um miss, if you don't mind me asking...what are you doing here?" Tsukune asked._

"_It is because I am looking for someone," the lady replied. _

"_I guess you haven't found him yet huh?"_

"_Indeed you are perceptive young man.." She said smiling. "You are correct, I am still looking for him." _

"_Then I hope you find him soon and that your reunion will make you happy!"_

"_Thank you my dear, I certainly hope so as well..."_

"_Oh, how rude of me my name is Tsukune Aono. Nice to meet you..."_

"_Well met, Tsukune Aono. You may call me Mina."_

"_Well then Mina-san I really do hope you do find who ever it is that you are looking for."_

"_And why such concern for a stranger you just met Tsukune Aono?" Mina smirked._

"_It's because you looked so sad..." Tsukune then blushed. "And I don't like pretty ladies looking so sad."  
><em>

_Mina looked at him in surprise and blushed lightly but then just as quickly she smiled at him in appreciation..._

"_I see..."_

Then Tsukune opened his eyes and found himself in his dorm room. It was about 6:30 am and it was time to get up anyway. With the bizarre dream fading away fast, he showered quickly, dressed himself and had enough time to put some jam on his toast and ran for the door. He walked slowly trying as he might to remember his weird dream but to no avail. But he certainly remembered that she was pretty but as much as the Lady was such a hottie, Moka will always be the Goddess in his eyes. And speaking of Goddesses, here comes the pink haired Vampire now...

"G-good Morning Tsukune!" Moka said shyly.

"Good Morning Moka-san!" Tsukune replied. "And how are you today?"

"I'm fine thanks for asking." Moka replied. Then asked in concern. "Are you ok, you didn't look like you got sleep last night, did you?"

"Had a weird dream that kept me tossing and turning last night."

"Oh really, what was it about?"

"Funny thing is I can't remember..."

"Weird, don't worry then because it might be nothing at all."

"Ya maybe you're right..."

While the two were making small talk and discussing Tsukune's misadventures in his dreams or lack thereof, Kurumu saw them and ran towards her friends...

"Oh Tsukune!"

"Oh hey, Kurummmm..."

Tsukune found himself smothered in the succubus' soft and considerable assets. The brown haired boy comically waved his hands up and down as he tried to gasp for air while Moka protested her indecent actions. Kurumu enjoyed this ritual in the morning and her and the pink haired Vampire's electrified gaze met. Tsukune who thought it was rather annoying that she would do this...ahem..."assault" on his person and figured that the succubus would have grown tired of this routine by now but apparently not. Although it's rather enjoyable at first, it certainly gets old and he actually wants to breathe at the moment. He didn't survive this long in the Academy only to die by breast suffocation although some guys would consider dying happy if it happened!

"Let go of him you boob woman!"

Ice kunai suddenly flew from the bushes not far from them and hit the succubus in the forehead making her comically bleed. Then a mid sized pan appeared above the injured Kurumu and hit her on the head. She swayed to and fro like a drunken sailor before she fell to the ground. A satisfied Yukari dusted her hands while Mizore appeared upside down hanging from a tree and then gracefully flipped forward and land right beside them.

"Thanks Mizore-chan, Yukari-chan that was too close!" Moka told them.

"No sweat anything to put Kurumu-chan in her place!" Yukari replied.

Mizore nodded response...

Kurumu came to...

"What's the idea you pint sized squirt!" Kurumu said irately. "And don't think you're going to get out of this scott free stalker girl!"

"Humph, serves you right for molesting Tsukune so much!" the little witch said smugly. "Moka-chan and I are the only ones allowed to do that so you know!"

"Ha who wants to touch a flat chested pipsqueak like you anyway!" the succubus said smirking as she crossed her arms accentuating her chest and thus proving her point.

"What did you say! I'll make you pay for that you!"

"Well I think those big boobs are addling your brains too much." Mizore said monotonously. Then she blushed when she continued. "Besides, I'm sure that Tsukune would prefer me to molest him since he is going to be the father of my children after all!"

"Um I'm right here you know!" Tsukune said sweat dropping.

"What was that?" the three girls said simultaneously and then glaring comically at him.

"Uh never mind me," he deadpanned. "Even though the person whom you're talking about molesting happens to be standing right beside you and all!"

As it turned out Moka too got involve in the rather noisy and embarrassing argument. Tsukune sweat dropped, since they were going to be late for homeroom and the passerby were staring at them with morbid curiosity. Then out of nowhere Ruby showed up unannounced and scared the bejeezus out of him...

"Geez Ruby-chan don't scare me like that!" Tsukune scolded her.

"Gomen, Tsukune I didn't mean to do so." Ruby said blushing.

"It's ok just don't do it again please." he replied. "So why in the world are you in that get up anyway?"

What Tsukune meant was the maid outfit complete with fishnet stockings the disappeared up the voluminous and ridiculously short skirt...

"_Damn woman don't you feel a draft from under there or something?" _ Tsukune thought. "_But the outfit does look good on her though..."_

"Oh this, I'm in a middle of an errand for the Chairman..."

"_And he made you wear THAT?" _Tsukune thought. Then he said to her. "Oh I see..."

"Do you like it, I think it's rather cute myself don't you think?"

"Yes it does..."

Then Ruby came close and whispered in his ear seductively. Tsukune was taken aback and blushed at her unexpected action...

"_Between you and me though if you like what you see then perhaps you can be the one who can molest me when you chain me to the bed..."_

Nose bleed of arterial proportions ensues...

"Y-ya, I'll keep that in mind Ruby-chan!" Tsukune stammered

"We can do it later if you want, the whips and the hand cuffs aren't for show you know!" Ruby said innocently.

"Ah ha ha Ruby-chan you're such a kidder!"

"Who said I was joking?" she said seductively.

"Ruby, what the hell are you doing to my Tsukune?" Kurumu demanded. "The only one who he'll be molesting is me dammit!"

"In your dreams cow udder woman!" Mizore replied.

Tsukune sighed and sweat dropped at their shenanigans. They're at it again as usual this early in the morning and they're being very explicit about it for some reason. But these beautiful ladies were arguing about him though and what guy wouldn't take pride in that? The group of friends arrived at school still bickering when they heard a horn blow and they quickly moved to the side. Tsukune wondered who the VIP person who was inside as the Academy rarely gets visitors. Then time seem to slow for Tsukune as the a pair of big crimson eyes stared and their eyes met. He felt lost in the seemingly endless void that was that person's soul. The limo passed and the weird feeling of eternity that seized him was suddenly gone. He shook his head and said nothing as he and his friends entered the school.

**Meanwhile...**

_Once upon a time, a little boy asked the queen of the monsters a simple question..._

"_Why are you staring so sadly out in the world for? The boy asked. "And how long will you keep doing so?" _

"_If you grant my wish then I will stop being sad." The queen replied. Then she continued._

"_But if you do not fulfill your end of the bargain and break your promise to me, then I will have no choice but to eat you. So knowing the consequences my dearest boy, will you still make your promise?"_

_The boy paused for awhile but after a few seconds he replied without hesitation..._

"_I will do my best for you..." he nodded vigorously_

_ The queen of the monsters smiled and was taken aback by the boy's reply. Her crimson eyes searched for any deception on his part but he only stared back at her in wonder. Finding only innocence in those brown eyes, the queen was impressed by his bravery, patted the boy's head gently..._

"_Perhaps he will be able to fulfill what I have long for..." she thought. Then she replied to the boy. "Then I will tell you. I wish..."_

Mina Tepes opened her crimson eyes calmly, sighed, and relieved that she was in the back seat of her limo. It was another troubling and recurring dream that has been plaguing her for the last few nights. Perhaps the stress was getting to her considering that she has a lot of work left to do. After all, planning in creating your kingdom is a full time job! That she nodded off but a little is a testament to the energy she is putting into this very important pet project that for all intents and purposes will hopefully either be her peoples extinction or salvation! Sometimes it's hard to bear the cross of the hopes of millions. The last statement however, is somewhat ironic considering the fact that she is not a very religious person and that she is after all, the queen of all vampires!

At first glance, Mina seemed to look like a prim and a properly raised aristocratic little girl of foreign descent. Her long blond hair were adorned in pink ribbons and her long silky blond hair were tied in pig tails. The ruler's large crimson eyes were pensive as if she was somewhere else but she was alert and nothing escaped her scrutinizing gaze. She wore a black black dress with layers of lace befitting a noble of her standing or it's just the queen's weird taste in clothing! And like a proper lady, her short legs were crossed and were off to the side. Though she may look like a child, she didn't act like one as practiced grace and fluidity were in grained in her movement. Her attitude didn't reflect a child's more innocent and playful one and she displayed an aura of maturity and practiced grace that belied her seeming age.

"Are you feeling well Hime-sama?" the female driver asked.

"There is nothing to worry about Vera." Mina replied.

"Very well. We are arriving at Yokai Academy in a few minutes ma'am."

"Excellent, inform me we have finally arrived will you?"

"Yes ma'am..."

"Sigh, speak your mind Vera. You know I won't bite you..." Mina said smirking. "Unless of course you want me to?"

Vera stifled a giggle and ignored that last remark...

"Hime-sama if I may speak freely?"

"You may..."

"What are we doing here highness when there is so much work to be done back home?"

"I'm just following a few leads that was passed on to me that Akira might be here." the queen answered. "Besides, aren't you curious how this...Yokai Academy works? It was nice of the Chairman to invite me to his school full of monsters I might add."

"Monsters highness?" Vera asked curiously.

"From what I understand the Academy is almost like a sanctuary for these...monsters. It's purpose is educate and full integration into human society since they do far outnumber us after all!"

"It's almost similar to..."

"Yes, Vera it is very similar to our proposed Vampire Bund. The only difference is we will not be hiding from the humans for too long."

"I see..." the black haired Vampire said. "Ah it would seem that we have arrived ma'am."

"Excellent, now we shall go down to business then..."

Vera honked the horn to disperse a few stragglers in front of the limo. As they passed the students by, Mina saw a plain brown haired boy whom she probably should have dismissed. However, her curiosity got the best of her and cracked the window a fraction down and her sharp Vampire eyes took his very essence in.

"_How curious, for supposed school for monsters, that boy suspiciously smelled like human!" _

Actually that couldn't be accurate either because Mina could have sworn that she smelled Vampire on him as well. Her nose may not be sharp as the Earth Clan's (Werewolves) but she can tell that the boy is human or rather a mix of both. A hybrid perhaps, this possibility of inter-species cross breeding is highly possible considering that Vampires are an amorous bunch so it would be safe to say that a parent is one of her subjects. Still her curiosity gnawed at her and she decided that she wanted to meet this boy in person...

"_Hmm, how very curious," _ she thought amused. "_So it might not be a wasted trip after all!"_

The limo continued all the way to the Chairman's office. When they arrived, they were greeted with pomp and circumstance. A red carpet paved it's way all the way to where the Chairman waited on top of the stairs. A wall of ceremonial guards saluted and formed a bridge of swords as Mina passed through. The Chairman met her halfway and the little ruler extended her arm and the cloaked man took her dainty hand and kissed it. She then grabbed a hold of his arm and walked the rest of the way and entered the building and talked along the way. Vera was few paces behind them and followed the two discreetly...

"I trust that your trip was pleasant your highness?" The Chairman asked.

"Why yes Mikogami it has been an eye opening and rather uneventful adventure." Mina replied.

"Very good, I have arranged a room for you and your servant for your stay. Lunch will be served shortly considering your long trip you must be famished."

"I would gladly join you for lunch_..." _the blond girl said. "Just give me time to get changed out of these stuffy clothes."

"Very well, your highness...If you need anything or need any assistance all you need is to ask."

"Thank you Mikogami that is quite sweet of you."

"I but humbly try..."The Chairman answered.

"Oh out of curiosity do you know a boy with brown hair, brown eyes, rather plain looking, and he had five girls all over him by any chance?"

"Maybe why do you ask?"

"He has peaked my interest for some reason and if it's no trouble I would like to meet him..."

"Then I will sent for him when lunch is over and you and your companion has settled in?" the man said. "Is that to you your satisfaction highness?"

"Indeed, I am looking forward to having lunch with you and catch up with old times and to interview this curious young man."

"Very well your highness and welcome to Yokai Academy!"

to be continued...

A/N-I have become a fanboy of Dance in a Vampire Bund considering that I bought the entire series and is reading the manga as we speak...this story has been in my head for days now and it's driving me nuts...so lo and behold Hime to Vampire was born...lol

-At first this was suppose to be a oneshot but I figured I can afford to split the original story into multi-chapters...Be as it may this will be short and sweet

-Since I have a lot of story's that I haven't updated in years...I'm working on it sorry...lol...I can't afford to distract my already fragmented and short attention span syndrome with yet another story...So this will not interfere with Bleach to Vampire and Uzumaki chronicles for those of you who follows them respectively.

-Anyway what do you guys think...I'm not going to follow cannon and it would be a stand alone story of it's own and it's more like a prequel to the series...

-Read and Review as usual

-Cya kiddies in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Covenant (most temporary)**

_ Ever since the little boy made his promise to the queen of monsters he began to stay by her side. He would spend hours with her, talking, playing games, and once in a while, the queen would watch him lovingly as he reads a book. Sometimes she would tell him stories about far away lands, the people that she met, the places she went to and what she saw in each of them. It pleased her highness that the boy would look at her in wonder he listened to her tales of adventure, of heros of daring do, and of love and loss. Sometimes the boy wondered if the tales that his lovely queen tells him is nothing but fiction or maybe she was talking about herself..._

_ With his frequent visits to the queen of monsters, the people fearfully whispered that the boy got possessed and enchanted by her and that soon he would be eaten. But the boy refused to listen to their spiteful words. He didn't believe that she would do something like that to him since they made a promise to each other. Knowing that alone solidified his determination and continued to see the queen as he pleased..._

_ However, there were times that the queen would hide herself on top of a tower and this what's worries him. On those occasions that she has done so, she has not allowed the boy near her. Then one day, he gathered all of his courage and went on top of the tower, opened the door to her room where he knew she was hiding and there he saw..._

**Yokai Academy-homeroom**

Tsukune sighed and looked out the window not bothering to listen to what Nekonome-sensei was blabbering about. He was lost in thought and tried to make sense of a dream he hardly remembered. What he did extracted from his somewhat fuzzy memory from this morning was that he remembered a pair of big eyes. The only thing that he thought was significantly important is the fact that those big, expressive, and ancient eyes could best be described as...sad. The brown haired boy tried to rationalize what he feels when he looks deep into those abysmal depths of that mysterious woman's soul. And no matter what conclusion he made, it still remained, that he felt sorry for her and that he wanted-no yearned to ease her sorrow and make her feel happy again!

The brown haired boy blushed, shook his head and comically hits himself on the head. What the hell was he thinking? The only girl that he wanted to be happy is none other than Moka-san and no one else. Well ok maybe he wanted to give plenty of happiness to Kurumu-chan, Mizore-chan, Yukari and Ruby as well too while he's at at. After all he is an equal opportunity happy dispensing kind of guy! But, deep down the one person that he would gladly shower with his loving attention is Moka, that's it end of story (and the girls too!). That he would think such a blasphemous thing was unthinkable on his part! Well it's not like he's interested in this mysterious girl or anything, he just feels sorry for her and just wanted to help her out, period!

A piece of chalk flew across the room and hit the contemplating Tsukune with enough force that he was comically gushing blood on a cut on his forehead. Apparently, what he thought was an internalization of his thoughts were somehow articulated and reflected in his face and body language and he didn't realize that he was doing it and therefore was a very distracting to the class. The people in the front weren't aware of his strange behavior. However, his classmates who were around his vicinity looked at him quite confused, astonished, and sweat dropped. Moka also noticed and couldn't help but giggle. That's when the teacher noticed Tsukune and tried to get his attention but all her efforts were in vain. A tick mark appeared on Nekonome's forehead and thus she threw the chalk she was holding...

"Huh?" Tsukune said as blood gushed out of his forehead.

"It's good to know that I finally got your attention A-o-no-san," Nekonome-sensei chided in singsong. Then she added. "If you would refrain from having a nervous break down in my class thank you very much! And if you still insist of having one, do so on your own time please!"

The whole class tittered from their sensei's joke...

"Ah ha ha...Sorry Nekonome-sensei, it won't happen again!"

"I certainly hope not!"

Suddenly an announcement in the P.A. system asked that Tsukune go to the Chairman's office...

"My were getting to good start this morning aren't we Aono-san?" the homeroom teacher noted. "Do please tell us the juicy parts later on and don't spare the details when you come back!"

"I'll try not to disappoint all the rumor mongers Nekonome-sensei..." Tsukune replied dryly. Then he thought. _"I wonder what in the world is going on?"_

Tsukune got up and waved goodbye to Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari who were were all curious as to what the Chairman would want with the brown haired boy this early in the morning. Did it have something to do with the Ghoul inside him or maybe there was something wrong with his Holy Lock perhaps? Regardless of the reason, the matter made them all worry all the same...

Meanwhile back to Tsukune...

The Chairman summoning anyone to his office might as well be a death sentence to the person that is being summoned...or so the rumor goes. It was rather rare for the Mikogami of all people to take interest in anyone since he didn't want to play favorites and all. Well actually Tsukune didn't count considering that the head of the school has vested some resources in making his Holy Lock to contain the power of the Ghoul within him. And the fact that the Dark Lord has more than one occasion asked/used him (as bait) to catch dissidents of the status quo. He was also asked to be a hero in order to save the Academy from being discovered by humans which would mean total annihilation for all involved. With all the bizarre and crazy stuff that happened last semester; it is safe to assume that Tsukune was pretty much involved in more that 98 percent of the trouble that took place. The headmaster has already invested a lot time and resources in order to help him and the others get through last year in one piece. So he's rather curious what the headmaster wants him to do this time...

"_Ya I bet you the Headmaster wants me to babysit a dignitary from some foreign country or something!" _he told himself joking.

Tsukune would not know until a few minutes later how right he was in his prediction. He arrived and stopped outside the Chairman's office, straightened himself out, blew a deep breathe and firmly and confidently knocked on the massive door.

"_Come in..." _the Headmaster said in a muffled voice.

Tsukune entered and bowed to him. Then he realized that they weren't alone as he noticed a blond headed little girl with pig tails in a gothic Lolita outfit. If she ever meets Ruby-chan who absolutely loves dressing up like her, those two would definitely get along! She had on her delicate hand a wine glass that contained a crimson liquid that eerily enough reminded him of blood. The little girl had her eyes closed as she savored the taste and she seemed to be enjoying whatever it is that she's having. Oddly enough, he wondered what a little kid like her doing in the Headmaster's office let alone enjoying what looks to be and alcoholic beverage?

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?"

"Indeed, my boy," he said with his eyes glowing and a mysterious smile that made Tsukune nervous. "Sit down and get comfortable. Did you want anything to drink?"

"Tomato juice please!"Tsukune replied.

Then he had a sinking feeling that he was being scrutinized like a bug in a jar. Indeed the little girl was openly staring at him with a look of curiosity and interest. Her big crimson eyes were hypnotizing and he couldn't quite help but gawk at her. It reminded him of the Moka's eyes for some reason. Then he did a double take, why would he associate this little girl with Vampires when she didn't have silver hair and their distinguished slitted crimson eyes for? How peculiar indeed...

"_Wow she does looks so cute though..."_

For some reason, the guest looked at him and flashed him with her most winsome smile. Tsukune blushed and looked away embarrassed while she stifled a giggle and the Headmaster grinned.

"_What the hell is wrong with me, the only person who radiates more cuteness is Moka-san and no one else, dammit!"_

Mina on the other end was quite enjoying messing around with this...Tsukune. She realized that he was one of those people who get embarrassed easily. Oh the thing she could do to him is quite endless and she's sure that it would be hilarious! But now that Mina has seen him close enough, she actually likes what is presented to her. Yes he is rather plain looking and unassuming but she refused to judge him solely on what's on the surface. She can definitely sense something special about him but she couldn't quite understand what it is just yet. She just knows on her instincts alone that there was more this plain looking boy in front of her. She'll definitely relish peeling the layers of mystery that is Tsukune Aono. But for now, she is having way too much fun teasing him to stop...

"Very well then," The Headmaster replied. "So how's your second semester at the school so far?"

"Not bad really, just trying to settle in after arriving yesterday."

"Excellent." he said pleased. "First order of business, how fares the Holy Lock you are wearing?"

Mina looked with interest when Tsukune lifted his right arm showing the Holy Lock for all to see. It certainly a curious sight but it was nothing more than a chain wrapped around his wrist and at the ends was a piece of metal with a cross decorating it's center. The queen could certainly feel the strong enchantments that were obviously included in it's creation. It was definitely without a doubt a charm to suppress or subdue. The question is, why would a human need a charm unless he needed it to keep at bay whatever it is inside him...

"_You are definitely a very interesting fellow Tsukune Aono. I think it's time that we get introduced..." _

"No ill effects that I know of since I've worn it last semester."

"Ahem..." Mina coughed. Taking the hint, Mikogami quickly went to the point to the real reason why Tsukune was summoned here...

"Wonderful news my boy." The Headmaster replied. "And the second order of business that I like for you to meet someone."

"Umm ok?"

"This my boy is Mina Tepes and she has taken time from her very busy schedule to visit Yokai Academy. She is here to observe and she needs a guide to show around the school. Mina-sama has requested that you be the one to serve in this capacity." he explained. "And oh by the way, she's the queen of all Vampires..."

Tsukune face faulted and remembered his little joke earlier and chuckled at the irony of it all. Then the last sentence finally registered in his dazed and confused head...

"_S-she's the queen of all Vampires!" _Tsukune thought even more confused.

"And what is it that vexes you so good sir?" Mina said lightly. "Is it that hard to believe you are in the presence of royalty?" She then crossed her legs and leaned on her right hand while she looked at him in amusement.

"No ma'am, I-I w-was just caught off guard that's all." Tsukune replied.

This was either a real sick joke on the Chairman's part or this seeming prepubescent little girl who certainly did not act like one with the way she talks and carries herself is really the Queen of all Vampires! But if she's a Vampire then what happened to her silver hair and her crimson slitted eyes? He didn't even know that they had royalty to begin with! Moka-san certainly didn't mention this little fact one bit! But if Mina-san is who she claim she is, then what is such person of her stature doing in the principal's office whose job is to run a school full of monsters? The more he thought about it, the more he got confused and he feels the beginning of a throbbing headache!

"Ma'am? Is that how you address royalty?" Mina said in mock severity.

"No ma'am...But can you blame me, you're the first celebrity royalty I met in my life so...I wouldn't know how to act around a cute one!" Tsukune replied chuckling.

"You cheeky boy!" she said giggling. Then she addressed the Chairman." I like this one Mikogami, can I keep him?"

"That would depend on the benefits I'm going to get though..." Tsukune replied with a strait face. "I want 3 square meals a day, a PS3 with a few games, an Apple computer, a good paying job that gives annual bonuses and in return, I'll give you a piggy back ride once in a while, drop kick some fool who messes with you, and give you a feet massage..."

The queen looked at the headmaster who was chuckling and then she too started to giggle and finally laughed out loud. It's been a long time since Mina had a good laugh and this Tsukune did it so effortlessly. Certainly, it made her forget the burdens of leadership in looking after the welfare of millions. Mina knew that she and this boy will get along just fine...

"We'll negotiate the details later." she said jokingly. "And you may call me Mina." The queen then pre-offered her hand...

"It is an honor to meet you Mina-san." Tsukune said. He blushed as he took her delicate fingers and kissed the back of her hand. The queen's cheeks also turned crimson while the Headmaster chuckled at them both.

"Likewise Tsukune Aono..."

"Well now that the introductions are out of the way. Tsukune I would like you to be Mina-sama's companion and guide for the duration of her stay."

"Sure I would be glad to show Mina-san around the school." Tsukune answered. "Uh how long are you staying anyway?"

"Trying to get rid of me already?" Mina said smirking. "You'll find that I am not one to give up and dissuaded so easily...Tsukune-kun."

"N-no it's not like that at all." he replied. Then he said jokingly. " I'm just wondering how long I'm going to have to endure the evil eyes, the jealousy types, the stalkers, and the haters once I start showing your cute royalship around campus."

Mina was decent enough to blush...

"Just for being such a cheeky boy I'll make your life miserable by staying longer then."

"Please don't do that because I'm overdosing on way too much cute already."

"That's too bad...suck it up and get used to it." Mina said smoothly. "Yes, Mikogami, he will do nicely."

"If it pleases your highness then so be it."

"Yes it pleases her highness very well indeed!"

**Homeroom-8:30 am.**

As Ririko-sensei droned on about the wonders of tangents, cosigns, and variables, Moka's mind was understandably on other matters. The pink haired Vampire doodled on her notebook not paying attention to the teacher at all. The focus of her concern however is the fact that Tsukune has been gone for almost two hours without returning to class. It must have been a very grave subject of importance indeed if Tsukune was held up in the Headmaster's office for so long. It's actually making her antsy in a way. What if Tsukune is in trouble or there's something wrong with his Holy Lock? Or maybe The Headmaster needed him to go on some secret mission to flush out the remnants of Anti-thesis out of the Academy? Before they she knew it the bell rang and it was off to gym class.

"I wonder what's keeping Tsukune?" Kurumu asked. "if it's only a meeting right?"

"But it must be important if he stayed there in the office all day." Yukari added. "No fair, this is sanctioned laziness at it's best! I wanna go stay and chit-chat in the Headmaster's office if I can avoid classes today!"

"You're right, he should have been back to class hours ago." Mizore said quietly as she sucked her lollipop. "Do you know what's going on Ruby-chan?"

Ruby blinked, now that she thought about it; she hasn't seen the Chairman all day today. Oh there were rumors that he is currently talking to a V.I.P. in the office but she doesn't remember that he ever talking to her about it. It's understandable considering she's only been Mikogami's assistant last semester so he either forgot to tell her or he hasn't gotten around to inform her of a visit. Perhaps he should find out about it right now.

"No I actually I don't." Ruby answered the yuki-onna. "I heard rumors that there was suppose to be a V.I.P. visiting the Academy. Apparently, that scheduled meeting is happening right now?"

"Huh, really?" Kurumu said. "But if the Headmaster is talking to this person, why would he summon Tsukune for?"

"I can't answer that because I'm in the dark as much as you'll are so..."

"Well why don't we rectify that and head to his office right now." Yukari said excitedly.

"B-but w-were going to miss gym class you know." Moka stammered. "W-were going to get in a lot of trouble if we skip class."

"Oh don't sweat the details, we'll just say we needed to talk to the Chairman about something. So there problem solved."

"I-I don't know..."

"Oh Moka-chan you know you want to do it! I can see it in your eyes!" Yukari teased.

"Ya we're as curious as you are so if we don't want to be kept in the dark any longer. I think we should go to the office and find out what's going on for ourselves don't you?" Mizore said quietly.

"Well what are we waiting for then, lets go!" Kurumu said. "And that's actually good idea coming from a flat chested runt like you, good job Yukari!"

"Why tha..." Yukari was about to say then her face turned indignant. "Hey I resent that remark! Well at least I can come up with ideas, unlike some air headed succubus that I know whose only redeeming qualities are her big breasts!"

"Why you wanna fight!"

Moka and Ruby looked at each other and sweat dropped. If figured it should have happened sooner that later. Moka couldn't remember if there was a day in which one of the three didn't argue, insult, and then fight each other. Is it like in their DNA or something? Well that's rather debatable since they were monsters after all. Still couldn't they at least argued somewhere else instead of making a scene in public? Moka sighed and supposed that she should break those two up before they cause more collateral damage!

"Come on Moka-chan, I guess we should stop them!" Ruby said as she rubbed her temple.

"Y-ya I think we should..."

10 minutes later...

The girls found themselves outside the Chairman's office. Moka reluctantly knocked at the heavy but worn down door and a loud echoing boom could be heard through out the building. The Headmaster then bade them to enter and the girls all shuffled in the office. Moka saw the Dark Lord was writing and when he saw them, he puts them on a growing stack of papers on the corner of his desk. Mikogami then looked at each of them and smiled.

"And what may I ask that such beautiful ladies would visit me at this time hour? the Headmaster asked. "Aren't you girls suppose to be in class today?"

"Umm yes sir but w-we wanted to ask you..." Moka began.

"Where's Tsukune?" Kurumu asked for her.

"My we don't mince our words and to the point are we now Kurono-san?" he said. Kurumu blushed and scratched the back of her head. "You're turning out to be a fine lady just like your mother."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Kurumu said twitching. She loved Ageha, her mother deeply but that doesn't mean she wants be crazy like her right?

"I assure you Kurono-san that I meant that in the highest respect."

"Oh good..."

"Anyway, Tsukune's been sent to the office at the beginning of the day and he hasn't returned yet. We're wondering what happened to him?" Yukari asked.

The Chairman's eyes glowed a little brighter and his smiled turned a tad on the creepy side when he heard the mention of Tsukune...

"As for Aono-san he is on special assignment as we speak."

"So you did turn him into a-a monster hunting spy after all!" Moka blurted out. "Or, or that he's dying or something!"

They all looked at Moka and sweat dropped. Sometimes the girls wonder what is going on in that pink haired noggin of hers. The Headmaster recovered and started chuckling and Moka began to play with her forefingers and for some reason, the floor looked so interesting all of a sudden.

"I assure you Akashiya-san that he is not in any danger and that he is not spying nor is he hunting someone in anyway!"

"I-I'm so glad...so what did happen to him anyway?"

"As I said, he is on a special assignment for me and before you all ask, yes he is still on campus."

"Ok, that's a relief, so why did you choose Tsukune for this special assignment?" Mizore asked curiously.

"Actually I didn't choose him, he was chosen by our esteemed visitor to show her around the campus."

"So the rumors were true that the school was going to have a very important visitor today." Ruby said.

"You're right Ruby-chan and I apologize if I didn't mentioned this to you earlier. The copy of that information should be sitting on your desk as we speak."

"Ok so why the secrecy about all this anyway?" Kurumu asked. "Is she really that important?"

"Yes she is Kurono-san. Why do you think we were able to build the school up and running in a month as opposed to half a year? She gave a very generous gift to the school in exchange for some information of interest."

"And that information would be..." Kurumu pressed.

"You might as well spill the beans and tell us Headmaster." Yukari said. "You can't just tell us something and then tease us with secrets you know!"

"I stand corrected Yukari-chan." Mikogami chuckled. "If you must know our guest is searching for someone. There were some clues that he was here recently but we couldn't be sure. She is here to confirm if what we have found out was correct. Other than that she didn't tell us much..."

"I see..."

"Tsukune is the best person to answer your questions if you're still curious about this subject. Oh and don't expect him to be back to class today because he is with our guest right now. He should be back in class tomorrow. I will inform your teacher to excuse your absence this period because we were having such a fascinating discussion. Now shoo and go back to class!"

When the ladies all shuffled out of the door and the Chairman was alone again, he looked at another stack of papers and started writing again. However, after making sure that he wasn't being spied on, Mikogami said out loud...

"They're gone so you two can come out now!"

"_Idiot watch where you're touching me!" _Mina said in a muffled voice.

"_S-sorry Mina-san I'll never do that again!" _Tsukune replied.

"_Mikogami will you please open the door, I think were stuck..." _she said. Then in a screeching comical voice she added. "_HURRY UP AND MAKE IT SNAPPY DAMMIT!"_

"Alright I will be right there your highness."

The Chairman got up and opened what looked like a closet door. When he opened, Mina and Tsukune fell over to the floor. Seeing that he was going to fall on the queen, he grabbed her on instinct and twisted in mid-air so that she would land on him and so that she won't get hurt. Air from his lungs explosively blew out of his mouth as he hit the floor. Other than landing a little awkwardly on his shoulder, a bruise on his elbow, and a headache, he was actually fine. Besides, Tsukune has been through worse considering he got stabbed, impaled, slashed, burnt, and smashed in all manner of ways fighting last year so a little bruise won't actually kill him.

"Oh my this is rather awkward..." The queen began slightly amused.

"Huh?"

Then Tsukune looked up and he saw the Queen of the Vampires straddling him in a very awkward and impressionable position. Mina looked a little flushed around the gills but she had

a mischievous little smirk on her face. Mina leaned over so much that her face was mere inches from his own and then she whispered in his ear quietly and in a very seductive manner...

"Why Tsukune I didn't know you're one those kind of people." Mina said seductively. "You're a closet Loli-lover aren't you!"

"W-what...NO!"

"It's ok, I'm a Vampire after all." she said nonchalantly. "After centuries of seeing bloodshed and mayhem; this is one transgression I am more than willing to forgive!"

"N-no Mina-san it's not like that!" Tsukune protested. Then he tried to grab her by the shoulder to push her up so that he could see her better. But for some reason or another his hand slipped and grabbed her chest...

"Oh my, I didn't know you move so fast Tsukune-kun." Mina said smirking. "I-I've only met you today and I-I think this is too much..."

Tsukune turned 10 shades of red while the queen who was also blushing giggled at his expense. Needless to say, he comically removed his hand and started screaming up a storm...

"GAAAHHH!...I'M SO SORRY MINA-SAN!"

"Hmm, I sort of doubt that considering your other hand is still molesting me!" Mina said teasing. "Yup it's official, you're a closet Loli-lover alright!" Then she started giggling again.

"GAAAAHHHHH!"

"Well, I haven't had that much fun in years! Thanks!" she said as she got up. "Hey are you going to lay down there like a baka or are you getting up?"

The queen held up her hand to help Tsukune get up on his feet. Tsukune was surprised that the seemingly delicate hand has a strong grip and pulled him up easily enough without straining. Perhaps claiming to be the Queen of Vampires have some merit to it after all...

"A ha ha, I'm glad that you're having fun." Tsukune said. Then under his breath. "_at my expense no less!"_

"What was that?" Mina demanded playfully.

"Nothing ma'am, nothing at all!"

"And what did I say about calling me ma'am dammit!"

Amazingly, the little girl grabbed him by his shirt collar and applied a headlock in one smooth motion. Tsukune comically flailed his arms up and down as Mina gnashed her teeth while a big knot marred her forehead. Then after a couple of minutes of grinding her middle finger on his head, both of them stopped and started laughing.

"Well that was fun but it's time to get going." Mina said. Then she looked down on her captive. "Are you ready to show me around campus?"

"Yes Mina-san..." Tsukune said rather quickly.

"Good boy, now come here and I'll straighten you out." she said seriously. "I don't want someone guiding me looking like he just got out of bed and not look their best! Chairman, do you have a spare coat. shirt and tie by any chance?"

"Yes, your highness. I will have them delivered here as soon as possible!"

"Excellent..."

After donning the new clothes provided, Mina critically scrutinized him as she went around inspecting the new uniform. She nodded in satisfaction...

"This will do for now..." Mina said. "Now if you're ready Tsukune, why don't you show me around Campus?"

"Yes, Mina-san I would be glad to show you around Campus."

"If you need any assistance your Highness, all you need to do is ask!"

"Thank you my friend I will do just that." she replied. Then she grabbed Tsukune's arm and said to him. "You may start the tour of the Campus if you are ready Tsukune-kun."

"Well come this way then..."

"Oh by the way how come you frantically hid in the Chairman's closet when those girls came hmmm?"

"Uh it's a long story..."

"Please do tell...we have a long day ahead of us!"

Back at the Chairman's office, Mikogami was chuckling while he worked on the mountains of papers. The queen seemed took a shining to Tsukune and is getting along well with him. That was a sigh of relief, considering that she could have easily snapped his neck if she was insulted and aggravated enough. Then he felt a presence behind him and he continued to work...

"It's alright Vera-san, Mina-sama is in good hands..."

"Be that as it may, I'll feel better if I follow them discretely of course. Now if you will excuse me..."

The black haired servant began to fade and melded in the shadows and disappeared. The Chairman was alone again...

"Very interesting times indeed..." he said to no one in particular and started working again.

to be continued...

A/N-I'm surprised with the positive response so far...Thanks guys.

-I know it's a little slow right now but things should pick up next chapter...

-As always if you'll have any ideas, please do tell.

-Read and Review as usual

-I'll cya kiddies in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3: The Devil Lady's Rondo of Blood+**

**Somewhere at Yokai Academy...**

Tsukune Aono was sweating. It's only understandable as he is escorting a V.I.P. named Mina Tepes, The Queen of the Vampires throughout the Campus after all. As the two of them walked the main halls of the school, they were getting curious stares from the student body. The rest of the scrutiny however, were from the grumbling, disgruntled, and jealous whining of the male students...

"_Hey isn't Tsukune Aono? What is he doing with a cutie like that?"_

"_Ya that's not fair man! He already has the attention Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Mizore Shirayuki! Why is he escorting a little hottie like her around?"_

"_Ya is he a Goth Loli-lover or something?"_

"_Idiot, Yukari Sendo and Ruby Tojo hangs around him too!"_

"_WHAT THE HELL, SO HE GETS THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS THEN!"_

"_DAMMIT, what hell man! He's taking all the hot looking ladies for himself! Greedy bastard! GRRRRR!"_

"_I can hear you idiots!" _Tsukune thought as he sweat dropped.

Tsukune then looked down on his seemingly young charge as she walked with grace and dignity fit for a queen. She ignored the crowd's curious stares but she couldn't help giggling at the random and pathetic commentary as they quietly passed through the hallways...

"Oh my, quite the popular guy aren't we Tsukune-kun?" Mina said to him teasing.

"Nah, not really. It's always like this everyday when I'm with the girls!"

Mina looked him in the eye with interest and then a smirk appeared on her lips...

" "Girls" meaning more than one? I didn't know you're quite the ladies man as well!" Mina said joking. "Tsukune you mack daddy you!"

"Ah ha ha ha, they're just my friends Mina-san..."

"Please, spare me all the excuses! I know for a fact that you like all these "girls" or you wouldn't have stayed here knowing that this is a school full of monsters." Mina said. Then she whispered. "_So tell me, what is a human like you doing in a place like this?"_

"_H-how did you know that?" _Tsukune said panicking.

"_Honey, please! You act like a human, you look like a human, and you smell like one too! We Vampires can smell your kind a mile away!"_

"_..."_

Then Mina felt Tsukune tense as she sees his hand make a fist. His aura seemed to be heavy and forbidding. Her own senses went on high alert and her intuition screamed that she was in grave danger. She looked up so she could assure him that she wasn't going to say anything. However, her eyes widened momentarily and then scowled at what she saw. It must be the trick of the light because she could have sworn his eyes were crimson slits and then they turned back to normal. Yes, this Tsukune Aono is definitely a very interesting...human? Could she even consider him a one at all with the way his eyes suddenly changed like that or his aura fluctuates? Perhaps she can figure it out later. She has upset Tsukune and the queen needed to do some damage control...

"_Relax...You think I'd turn in my guide so these idiots could have their little witch hunt? Besides, if I didn't like you, I would have exterminated you on the spot myself!"_

"_Ah gee that makes me feel so much better!" _Tsukune deadpanned and finally relaxing.

"Common at least give me a little credit! What kind of queen will I be if I throw away people like that at moments notice? No one would want to serve me if I callously do that! Look you have your reasons for staying here. Who am I to judge you? In fact I admire your courage because you risk your life everyday! I am a Queen and know that Mina Tepes' word is as good as gold!" Mina said seriously. Then she whispered to him. _"Rest assured that your secret is safe with me!"_

"So I'm useful now am I?"

"To a point, if you piss me the hell off; I'll drink you bone dry, cut you wide open and hang your entrails on hallway for all the student body to see!" Mina said mocked threatened.

"Looking forward to it!"

They both looked at each other, laughed and everything was alright again...

"Common Tsukune-kun show me the rest of this wonderful Academy of yours."

"As your Highness commands..." Tsukune said jokingly.

"Yes her Highness does commands it!" Mina joked back. "And make it snappy too dammit!"

"Mina-san such language! That is so un-lady like and does not befit a woman of your position!"

"Shut up...That's why I'm the queen dammit! I can say whatever the hell I want! If you don't like it you can kiss my cute lily white ass and go to hell!"

"Bend over then..."

"Idiot, I was only joking and that comment wasn't meant to be taken seriously!" Mina said blushing.

Then both of them start laughing again...

**The rooftop-lunch time**

Kurumu was in a bad mood ever since she and the others got out of the Chairman's office not too long ago. She viciously bit into a piece of chicken and violently and comically started chewing. Mizore who was a little more patient daintily bit at a sandwich. However, the others had to move a few feet away from her when her surroundings started to freeze and it looked like it was snowing...on her side of the rooftop. Yukari was too distracted reading her manga, a sign that Moka knew all to well that the little witch was trying to sort out information that's surely is processing through her head and the fact that it's her way of coping for when the little girl is worried. Ruby stood not far from her friends looking out towards the dead woods that surrounded the school property. Moka knew that her friend was also engrossed in her own thoughts and as she processed the events early this morning.

Moka who herself was not in the good mood since she has gone during the day without seeing hide nor hair of Tsukune. The pink haired vampire blushed and she comically chewed her sandwich. And she made a bento for him too, now it was going to waste! She is also a little incensed that he would suddenly abandon her and the other girls just so that he can show this stranger around the school!

"GAAHH! I can't stand this, I don't know about you but I'm going to look for Tsukune!" Kurumu declared.

"B-but Kurumu-chan, the Chairman s-said!"Moka began.

"I know what the Chairman said!" Kurumu told her. "I say this a load of B.S. that Tsukune has to drag around and be a baby sitter to a stranger!"

_Not too far away, Mina sneezed..._

"_Bless you Mina-san." Tsukune told her. "Are you ok?"_

"_Ya I'm fine!"_

"_Are you getting sick? You did come a long way you know!"_

"_Don't be silly, Vampires don't get sick!" Mina said to him. "Somebody must be talking something good about me!"_

"_And I'm sure whoever they are thinks the world of you Mina-san!"_

"_Of course, who can resist my feminine charm and magnanimous generosity ?" _

"_Ah ha ha ha, looking like as you are though that coming from you actually sounds kinda creepy!"_

"_Why thank...Hey are you joking me!" Mina said irately._

_Tsukune disengaged from her and started to walk a little faster and then he turn around and said..._

"_Oh no you queenship, I wouldn't dare mock a cute and charming lady as yourself!" _

"_You ARE mocking me! COME BACK HERE FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT DAMMIT!"_

"_No thanks, I think it's gonna hurt so I'll just pass if you don't mind!" Tsukune said chuckling._

"_IDIOT IT'S SUPPOSE TO HURT! IT'S NOT CALLED PUNISHMENT FOR NOTHING!"_

_Tsukune chuckled and made a run for it as the annoyed Mina chased him around the school..._

**Back to the rooftop...**

"And what are you going to do, suffocate him with your boobs again in front of a guest?" Yukari asked her.

"Well that's none of your damn business flat chested little girl!"

"Why you...You know I'm really sick and tired being called flat chested!" Yukari indignantly said. "Just coz all your brain power went to the mammaries doesn't give you the right to make fun of people like that!"

The truth of Yukari's words stabbed Kurumu strait through the heart...

"O-oh ya...well it's because of these mammaries that I'm able to talk!" Kurumu said with pride. "Coz I can back up my smack unlike someone here whom I won't mention cannot!"

"Will you two just knock it off!" Mizore told them. "It doesn't matter whose boobs are bigger if Tsukune is not here for any of you to smother with! And as for you boob woman, you've been trying to suffocate him with your assets everyday and yet he doesn't react to you nor do you have the advantage, so I would shut up if I were you!"

The truth of Mizore's words went strait through Yukari's head and Kurumu was stabbed metaphorically several times in the back knowing that what the snow woman is saying is also true...

" Oh ya and stalking Tsukune gives YOU such an advantage right?" Kurumu countered sarcastically. "So how are you any different if Tsukune doesn't react to you too?"

Thus the truth of Kurumu's words stabbed her several times in the back...

"Wow they're being vicious aren't they?" Ruby said to Moka.

"Y-ya I think we should break it up don't you?"

"What and risk invoking their wrath and get dragged into their pointless argument, no thanks!"

"But Ruby-chan...what would Tsukune say if we're not getting along?"

"Ya...he'd probably be disappointed..."

"Come on let's go together..."

And the two friends knowing that they will probably get mowed down with the "truth" bombs still risked their necks and went into the "battlefield..."

"Aren't you guys being a little silly about this..." Moka began. Then the three comically glared at her and the pink haired Vampire was suddenly afraid and hid behind Ruby's back.

"Moka-san is right...What would Tsukune say if he sees you'll arguing like a pack of harpies!" Ruby told them. "We should calm down and be civilized Yokai for a change!"

They all comically breathed in and out slowly until there was calm amongst them...

"Now tell me why are you girls so upset for?" Ruby asked. "One at a time please..."

For some reason the older witch was suddenly wearing square glasses and sporting a blazer and a tight skirt and she is sitting on a chair while she is taking notes. The three disgruntled friends found themselves lying down on sofas that miraculously appeared on the rooftop. Moka for some reason found herself dragged into this "psychology" session as she too was lying down on a coach. The pink haired Vampire sweat dropped at the silliness of it all...

"Kurumu-chan keeps saying that I don't have any boobs..." Yukari complained.

"Well you keep saying that the only thing that's got going for me is my boobs!" Kurumu interjected. "I have you know that the boobs isn't the only thing that makes me the woman that I am!"

"And boob woman here keeps accusing me of stalking..."

Ruby and the rest of the girls looked at her and sweat dropped and they all simultaneously thought the same thing...

"_But you are a stalker..." _Moka said to herself.

"Ok, that was way too much information!" Ruby-sensei said. "I meant that what is the reason that made you all turn against each other?"

"Because..." Mizore began.

"It's because..." Yukari said.

"U-um it's just..." Kurumu stammered.

"It's because, Tsukune isn't here right?" Moka finished for them. "But you guys already know the reason why he's not here. Do you expect him to be at our side every waking hour 24/7 a day? That person trusted him enough so that he could show them around the Campus. Because in my opinion, there's no one I would rather choose to give the tour of our Academy other than Tsukune. I know he's doing the best he could to impress that person what our school is all about!"

"Wow Moka-chan that was so beautiful!" Yukari said comically shedding a fountain of tears.

"Well, I guess if you put it that way..." Mizore said softly.

"I still think it's wrong for Tsukune to babysit but if it's for that person's benefit then I can't complain!" Kurumu said huffing.

"Oh look there's Tsukune and there's someone in hot pursuit of him..." Ruby said looking down.

"WHAT!" Kurumu and the others exclaimed as they ran towards the older witch.

"Who's that chasing him?" Mizore asked. "I never seen her before, have you?"

"Nope I don't recognize her either..." Yukari answered. "Well it looks like you have a rival for the title "Queen of Goth" Ruby-chan coz that doesn't look like school regulation uniform to me!"

"Well that goes for you as well, Yukari-chan," Ruby added smoothly. "It looks like you too have a rival for being the undisputed Loli-champion in our inner circle and as well as the Academy."

"S-so do you think that's the V.I.P. that Tsukune is suppose to escort around the school?" Moka asked. "If that's the case then why is she chasing him for?"

"Ya it does look like they're having too much fun aren't they? Mizore added with a tinge of jealousy. "I wanna chase Tsukune too, you know!"

"Ya me too..." Moka answered her. Deep down though she's quite envious about it.

"IDIOTS!" Kurumu said screaming at them. "What the hell are you girls just standing there and color commentating on what's going on! If it didn't occur to you'll yet then I'll spell it out for you! A GIRL IS CHASING TSUKUNE, HELLO! The last time I checked, we were the only girls who were chasing after him, you know!"

"Well I guess she does have a point!" Ruby calmly said but she too was having a jealous fit inside and wasn't too pleased that this little girl has taste in clothing!

"Ya sometimes Kurumu-chan does have bouts of ingenious once in a while and I guess she's right..." Yukari said quietly. But inside she was fuming coz there was no way in hell that she was going to relinquish her "Loli-Championship" to some upstart newcomer!"

"Is that all you have to say!" Kurumu exclaimed and pointing an accusing finger at her friends/rivals. "I don't know about you but the only girl who's suppose to be chasing Tsukune is me dammit! And I won't let some newbie take him from under me!"

Kurumu then ran for the door...

" I think we should chase after her don't you?" Mizore asked as the temperature on the rooftop plummeted.

"Ya I think Mizore-chan is right." Yukari added. "Just in case we have to save her sorry behind when she gets into a heap load of trouble!"

Then all comically sighed at simultaneously and then made a run for the door to chase after the succubus...

**Meanwhile back to Tsukune...**

Mina was chasing Tsukune all over campus to mete out her threat of "punishment" whatever that meant. After going through the hallways, running over and interrupting a game of the tennis club, and bowled over a couple of hapless students who simply got in their way; Mina finally tackled him from behind and they both rolled head over heels till they both stopped...with Tsukune for some reason is on top of the little Queen this time.

"Mmm, Tsukune you're so...naughty!" Mina said batting her eyelashes and making a cute face at him obviously teasing him. "What kind of girl do you think I am considering I just met you? I'm not some loose woman who'd surrender herself to a man even if that said man is on top of her and is quite a looker..."

"I'M SORRY MINA-SAN!"

"Ok that's fine you don't have to blow my ear off you know!"

"Ah ha ha, so sorry!"

"Coincidentally, How long ARE you going to stay on top of me anyway?" Then she added smirking. "Unless of course you like being on top and indulging your...Loli-lover fantasies!"

"MINA-SAN FOR THE LAST TIME...I'M NOT A LOLI-LOVER!"

"Well that remains to be seen!" Mina told him. "Okay so are you going to help me up or not?"

Tsukune who was blushing madly, got up quickly and helped the little Queen up to her feet. She looked herself over and sighed as she found tears all over her black dress. One particular one was a humongous rip on the side of her skirt that went all the way to her hip. Tsukune quickly turned away as he glimpsed black lacy underwear. Seriously where does a little girl get off and buy this stuff anyway and let alone wear it? Of course he's forgetting that he was talking about Mina-san who is far more mature, older, wiser, and very open with her sexuality than her seeming age seem to suggest,,,if she didn't blush and hide herself like a normal person with moral would! Not to say that she didn't have any morals...she's just very lax and carefree with them if the little blond can go around in public with that huge tear on her skirt and flash people with her underwear!

"Oh Tsukune whatever is it that's bothering you this time?"

"Umm, look down!"

"You mean this?" Mina asked pointing to said tear. "Oh don't be such a prude, I'm sure that you've seen plenty of underwear from your "Girls" before you saw mine!"

"That's not the point, you are royalty and such people of import shouldn't go running around with her underwear showing!" Tsukune said as he took his coat off and tied it around her waist. Mina however was surprised and then her countenance softened...

"Why thank you good sir," Mina said demurely. "that was quite sweet of you!"

"You welcome your Highness," Tsukune replied. "However, since we have a wardrobe malfunction, I think it would be best to continue the tour of the school tomorrow."

"Aww don't be such a party pooper!" the little girl pouted. "It's not like I'm showing anything indecent when you used your coat to cover me up!"

"That's beside the point...I just don't want you exposing yourself especially here of all places! This is Yokai Academy and there's a lot of frustrated and horny male students around here who would care less if they get their kicks messing around with a Loli!"

"Oh you mean those frustrated horny males?"

"Huh?"

As they were getting up, they found themselves surrounded with a crown of disgruntled and pissed off student body. Although a few handful of them were students of the school, Mina knew that the rest of them were very suspicious. Her intuition was correct when of those "students" in the back shoved the real ones away roughly and rushed them. Tsukune blanked for a second trying to comprehend what happened as the stranger shoved him out of the way and attacked Mina who stood there as she wasn't being attacked in anyway. To his surprise, the frail and delicate looking girl caught his fist, twisted his arm, and threw her assailant in a Judo throw. As he went down with a thud, the queen held the assailant's wrist in a painful lock while her deep crimson eyes seem to glow and she glared menacingly at the crowd. The real students got spooked and were smart enough to retreat, leaving about a dozen "students" left.

"Hmm, it would seem that even here, I am still hounded by you lot!" Mina said glaring at them.

"Mina-san who are they?"

Tsukune moved in front of Mina, keeping his body as a barrier between her and this group. The queen's menacing stare softened momentarily and thought the gesture very sweet. In this situation, Akira should have been the one who should be sticking out his neck for her not an innocent who had nothing to do with the quarrels of royalty. When she finds him though, she's going to have to give that idiot a big piece of her mind! Then knowing they were still in danger, her glare returned and took up a commanding presence that made the little group tremble a little.

"Oh nothing to worry about Tsukune-kun," Mina said nonchalantly. "I should have known better and had a contingent of Beowulf with me. That security miscalculation was my fault! Although I'm surprised you vermin found me so easily when the only people who knew I was coming to the Academy was Vera who is with me right now and Wolfgang . So tell me who sent you?"

"Huh?"

"Idiot, isn't it obvious, these fine gentlemen were sent here to assassinate me!" she said. "Now I ask you again, if you cooperate I'll be merciful...and give you a swift death!"

Tsukune didn't have time to process what she told him because for the second time that day someone got passed him. It was as if these people were not human at all considering that this time the attacker almost disappeared and he found himself pushed aside. Then he noticed his shirt suddenly turned crimson as blood flowed from an unseen wound. In fact, he didn't know he was injured till he bled and felt his body suddenly become heavy. He fell down to the ground unmoving.

Mina who witnessed Tsukune fall down is now literally seeing red! She actually liked Tsukune and these vermin had to go around and kill him. Perhaps her assessment of his abilities was wrong and somewhat premature as she does not sense any kind of aura on him now. She felt terrible for dragging him into this. It wasn't much but he will be avenged and his family shall be compensated handsomely for a simple but nonetheless service rendered. She welcomed the bloodlust that took hold of her and the dance of blood began.

The queen threw her captive at the attacker and thus momentarily giving her the precious seconds she needed to counter attack. This time Mina didn't aim to incapacitate but to kill. She thrusted forward and her slender hand went through both the hapless "students'" bodies, spraying fountains of blood, and they immediately turned to ash. Her eyes narrowed so a Vampire it seemed is responsible for this little engagement. Perhaps she might leave one alive so that she can interrogate him for information.

Mina then looked at her blood soaked, smelled the aroma of the crimson liquid that drifted down to the ground and soaked the dry brittle earth. Then she licked a finger in a slow and sensual way while she gestured with her left to come attack if they dared. While the rest of the group hesitated, three more foolishly tried their luck and rushed her. They split up and blurred with speed that bordered on the impossible. However, Mina was able to track their movements easily enough. Perhaps these pathetic little bugs were newly turned with how sloppy they are moving. Still the question is why would a Vampire come to the Academy and attack her in the first place? Certainly she had a lot of enemies having stepped on a couple of toes for centuries. It would be understandable and completely rational to attack her now considering she didn't have guards to protect her. She certainly would attack if the opportunity presented itself if she were in the enemies' shoes. It was just logical and basic tactics after all.

The queen then stepped to the side while her assailant missed badly. Without hesitation she raked his back with her razor sharp claws and for good measure, kicked him out the way, flew a couple of feet and then causing a huge crater on impact on the far wall. She then ducked and let the arm past, grabbed the offending arm swiftly and then viciously broke the man's elbow. The "student" screamed as bones protruded grotesquely and more shower of blood sprayed to the ground. Then without hesitation, the angry queen turned around and his abdomen open and then simultaneously her other left hand skewered the helpless boy and ripped out his heart in a spray of blood.

She then moved her head at the last minute as a knife went past her in mere inches. Mina however didn't go unscathed as a small cut on her cheek begins to bleed. As she wiped it away and smearing the blood on her cheeks, the wound immediately healed to smooth flawless skin. The queen grabbed his arm, ripped the appendage out of it's socket and then used it to disembowel him. This all happened mere seconds to each other and to the chagrin of the thugs it happened simultaneously and frighteningly too fast for them to comprehend.

The rest of the would be assassins were frightened half to death and back away but for some reason a shadow begins to surround them and impede their movements. Four of them got caught in the trap and Mina walked slowly and menacingly towards them. Then she disappeared and then reappeared behind at the same instant. The doomed "students" then begin to break apart as piece by piece fell to the ground. Their massive and fatal wounds sprayed fountains of blood that rained down and soaked the area.

"You didn't have to interfere, Vera I had it under control."

"I apologize, my queen but is it not my duty to assist and protect you in anyway?"

"I hate it when you have a point!"

Then quite suddenly before Mina or Vera react, a huge fist backhanded the black haired servant making her fly into the far wall, smashing through the window and then goes through the other side of the wall. The queen barely had enough time to dodge as another humongous fist smashed through the ground causing a huge crater. She retreated backwards and in her haste she didn't see a rock protruding a few inches of the ground. The blond haired girl stepped and tripped that sent her to the ground. Before she could recover, she could already see a shadow and feel the malevolent presence of this assassin. There was dust everywhere. She probably could survive the attack and braced herself for its impact but for some reason, movement seem to stop and she suddenly heard a lot of grunting.

The dust settled and when she could finally see, the queen's eyes widened in surprise. Tsukune is standing before her, his hand stopping the massive fist in it's tracks. The ogre looking creature roared in defiance and reared it's fist to try to smash the brown haired boy to smithereens. As the fist connected at it's target it caused a shockwave the rattled this side of the building and shattered the glass on the windows nearest to their area. Again Mina was speechless as the attack was rendered harmless as Tsukune displayed inhuman strength as he stopped the attack again. He didn't even budge an inch however, the strength of the blow made him sink about 2 feet to ground. Then with display of incredible power, he brushed the massive arm upward thereby exposing his gut and with a single punch, he sent the Ogre tumbling head over heels backwards all the while kicking up dust 25 feet into the air and making a 4 foot deep trench and then finally smashing on the side of a hill and making an ogre sized crater. When the dust settled the enemy fell down to the ground unconscious and buried in rubble.

"Tsukune...is that you?" Mina said hesitatingly.

Tsukune then turned around and looked her in the eyes and smiled. Then the queen scowled as her eyes locked with his slitted crimson ones. The smell of the Vampire is definitely strong, the very same aura the she has been detecting earlier.

"_So this is the secret that you've been hiding from me..." _Mina thought to herself. "_You are certainly a very interesting fellow aren't you?"_

The two remaining assassins couldn't take it anymore and made a run for it...

"Vera keep one of them alive..."

"As you wish your highness!"

Vera then turned into the shadow and pursued the remaining survivors who retreated to the dead forrest. Mina knew that she will have her answers soon enough and looked at Tsukune silently without a word. The brown haired boy then walked to her and when he finally arrived, she noticed that his eyes have returned to normal. She smiled as her guide sheepishly scratched the back of his head...

"My, my, you certainly are a bundle of surprises aren't you, Tsukune Aono?"

"Heh, I guess..."

Then Tsukune begins to wobble and fell unconscious to the ground. Before he fell, Mina was suddenly by his side and gently set his head down on her lap. She sensed some movement but she didn't bother to look up as she stroked his hair gently. Then she heard a large noise like some kind of explosion...

"Well, did you leave any survivors?"

"I'm sorry, my queen. I eliminated the first one and was about to capture the last, when he took out some kind of gun, injected something to his body and then suddenly he bloated into a grotesque ball of flesh and exploded..."

"Hmm, the master must have instructed this lot to commit suicide if they were in the verge of capture," Mina reasoned out. Then with a face look of disgust she said. "That's so damn annoying!"

"What are we to do with Tsukune Aono, my queen?"

"We'll bring him to the school infirmary," she replied. "Call one of our doctors to come here immediately. And ask Wolfgang to come to the Academy as soon as he can!"

"Yes, ma'am I will do as you command." Vera said bowing. She then took out her cell phone and made a few calls...

"Now Tsukune Aono rest and heal," Mina told the sleeping Tsukune. "so you may serve me again at least for now!"

**Next day...at homeroom**

"My name is Mina Tepes and I have come to observe your prestigious Yokai Academy."

Tsukune doesn't know why Mina is suddenly in front of his class introducing herself. He started to get nervous and fidgeted a little to obviously. He didn't know what her motivation was but this is definitely not a good thing. So far, the girls is taking it a little too calmly in his book. But they still don't know that he was with Mina all day yesterday and for some reason he didn't quite remember what happened after that. Hopefully Mina won't do anything stupid or he's really going to get it! When he got into class this morning, Moka and the others trapped him in a corner and glared at him comically and asked him a lot of dangerous questions that he wasn't ready to answer yet. He knows that they will eventually going to find out about her but by golly he's going to tell them everything once everything is straightened out in his head. Vampire Royalty is definitely something he needs to get used to. But he had a bad feeling about this though when Mina looked at him and smirked...

"I will be with you for a very short time but I do hope that we get along!"

Then suddenly the class literally exploded and almost talked simultaneously...

"Wow, she's really cute!"

"Ha, ha, you got competition now for Loli-Champion eh Yukari-chan?"

Said classmate was knocked silly as a pan mysteriously appeared on top of the offender's head and dropped on top of his head. Yukari smirked and looked around innocently while Kurumu snickered...

"Hey cutie you got a boyfriend? I hope not..."

"Idiot, she could be your little sister!"

The cacophony was very loud and Nekonome-sensei had a lot of trouble keeping the class in order. All the while Tsukune tried to be as inconspicuous as possible however, Mina noticed and smiled at him a little to familiarly to Kurumu and Mizore's comfort. She then put her fingers between her lips and blew a shrill but loud whistle that pierced through the noise. The teacher looked at her in gratitude...

"Oh incidentally Nekonome-sensei, my part time servant is also in this class and I would like a seat next to him!"

"That would be fine Tepes-sama...umm who is you're servant anyway?"

"Oh silly me, I quite forgot about that haven't I?" Mina said. "Why it's Tsukune Aono of course..."

The whole class was in collective shock and they all looked at Mina then Tsukune who tried to make himself as small as possible and literally almost hiding from under his desk in embarrassment. There was definitely a palpable silence for a few minutes before the whole class exploded and exclaimed...

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHH!"

To be continued...Thus I present to you chapter 3...what do you guys think...This is certainly more comedy than I'm used to and it was a little slow so far but hopefully that one action towards the end was satisfying and was dedicated to the action junkies...lol

-The author was certainly clever using horror movies as part of his chapter titles...In the spirit of this great idea I have also adopted this method but I also included video games and anime...One of them is obvious, it's one of my favorite anime...well scratch that I hearts all anime so...lol

-The interaction between the harem and our favorite royal Vampire will certainly come to a head in the next chapter...I have some basics down but if you have some ideas about that fateful interaction...it would certainly help me in the long run to nail this chapter good

-So what do you guys think so far and for all those who reviewed, favorite, and alerted...Thanks a whole bunch I appreciate your support

-Read and review as usual

-I'll see you kiddies in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4: Interview with a Vampire part I**

**Yokai Academy**

Mina Tepes, the Queen of the Vampires has for all intents and purposes have become a phenomenal sensation over night. Not only did the boys drool over her, never mind if the girls thought that they're all a bunch of stupid, moronic, AND idiotic bunch of Loli-Lovers; they have in a way came to admire Mina for her beauty who showed an elegant grace far beyond what her age suggests. However, at the same time, they are so insidiously jealous of the fact that she has the entire male student body's wrapped around her little finger!

Mina's hold on them however is only tenuous at best considering Moka still turns a lot of heads and the boys however infatuated they are of the exotic but mysterious foreign queen believes that (the other) Vampire is and will always be, the number 1 beauty in the school. (To the chagrin of Kurumu because she's still number 2 and the rest of the female student body!) But it was nice to have hundreds of gofers at her beck and call, so much so that the blond headed royal thought that she's back home...well almost! However, out of all the her little "slaves" as it were, Mina's favorite of them all is her temporary servant Tsukune Aono!

Somewhere Tsukune sneezed...a lot...

To the eternal jealousy of the male population and to his harem's understandable frustration, distress, and annoyance; Tsukune hanged around with the Queen almost every hour of the day giving her the tour of the Academy, showing her every nook and cranny of the school, and otherwise just keeping her company. And ever since the assassination attempt a few days ago, Mina requested to the Headmaster that she wanted to call in her personal guard, Beowulf for added security. The only reason she wanted to call her elite soldiers is because she believes that before her official visit has come to a close, there will be some casualties and massive amounts of collateral damage before this debacle is said and done. To protect herself, the students and faculty, and everybody's hold on their sanity; it was necessary to deploy her guards in order to minimize the damage future assassination attempts and other shady machinations that her enemies might try in order to bump her off permanently...

To Mikogami's credit, he tried to offer to have the Student Police Committee patrol the premises and become her temporary guard at least until Beowulf arrived. But having inspected her so called "protectors;" she herself could personally train them and she's sure that she'd probably run them all ragged before basic training started! The whole lot of them were just so full of arrogance, vindictiveness, and were too busy looking down on people that she doubts that they're even reliable in a fight and just a bunch of blowhards full of hot air! In fact, she probably had to waste her time trying to SAVE their sorry asses instead of protecting her!

And when she met their leader Kuyou and she disliked his arrogant, unprincipled, holier than thou attitude immediately. Mina did not like the fact that he was glaring and insulting Tsukune and obviously they had some kind of history that has not blown over. Things had gone from bad to worse: a few choice derogative commentary here, more insults thrown there, a few accusatory remarks which let to some pushing, then shoving. glaring, and even more nerve wracking screaming. It would have come to blows and Kuyou's dumb ass in a morgue, if Tsukune didn't physically restrained the little Queen, put her on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and made a run for it while Mina screamed insults in Romanian all the while!

Needless to say after they were alone, Mina throttled him "gently" by comically taking a hold of his cheeks and then stretching his face, screaming (actually more like screeching) bloody murder in his ear, gnawing comically on every body part she got a hold of, and putting him on a headlock and giving the poor boy a noogie for a few minutes. Divine punishment in Mina's humble opinion for putting her in an altogether un-lady like position! Vera who was discretely following the two couldn't help but giggle witnessing her mistress's shenanigans.

In the end, the Queen was more than happy to refuse the offer and told the Headmaster that Tsukune and Vera were enough protection for now until Beowulf gets mobilized. She then gave The Headmaster look indicating that this matter was closed and the Mikogami reluctantly nodded in agreement. It was not wise to incur the wrath of the Queen unless one wants a quick and very painful (plus a rather messy) death!

Since the interest in all Mina Tepes was an all time high, the Newspaper Club is currently in a meeting in their club room trying to capitalize on the craze...all in the name of trying to sell more newspapers of course. Their rival for this certainly rare commodity miraculously sprang over night, the so called "I Love Mina Tepes" Club. Merchandise centering around the little Queen included, t-shirts, mugs, hats, and posters which for some reason or another was selling like hot cakes! Similar copycat clubs tried to move into their lucrative territory but these rivals either mysteriously went out of business under some shady circumstances or were crushed monumentally by club ILMT. Certainly that was also a hot topic that Kurumu was dying to explore but that had to wait for awhile as Mina Tepes was apparently the center of the universe at the moment, that is, at least in the eyes of the Academy.

The atmosphere in the room was rather forbidding and stifling to say the least. Ever since the Queen declared that Tsukune was to be her "temporary" servant, the girls were understandably kinda out of it. Their volatile moods didn't improve much as classes breezed by without them knowing. It was so bad that Nekonome-Sensei had to throw chalk at them to get their attention and reminded them gently but firmly to get out classroom because it was time to go and the school was closing soon. So all of them, comically stood up slowly, walked slowly like a bunch of zombies and proceeded to the Club House in a shuffling and slow manner.

Gin tried valiantly to get some vitality back into his brooding troops but it seemed that without Tsukune in the room, they were pretty much useless right now! He cursed and wondered where the hell the brown haired boy was at the moment. Actually it was pissing him off really since he gets to spend time with the Queen all day and the girls weren't paying attention to him. Oh that will not do, he might be accused of being a perverted wolf and all but he has an obligation to the public and the school to provide them with the truth. He has to run a newspaper after all and drastic measures will need to be taken.

"So what do you girls think we should do about this Mina Tepes craze?" Gin began. "Have any ideas?"

"No not really..." Kurumu said in a monotone.

"Who cares..." Mizore added lifelessly.

"Come on aren't you curious what the Queen of the Vampires is doing here in the Academy?" Then Gin turned to Moka. "Moka you're a Vampire aren't you? Maybe you have an idea why she's here right?"

"U-um w-well...y-you see it's the first time I actually heard about her!" Moka replied.

"Are you serious Moka-chan, you never heard about Mina-san until now?" Yukari asked her.

"Actually chichiue might have mentioned about a ruler before but I just assumed that he was talking about himself!"

"That's curious so you're saying that there are two separate Vampire clans that exists, that's really cool!"

"So do you think she's trying to get your clan back into the fold or something?" Kurumu asked.

"I-I don't know, I-I guess f-father would know but he never really talk about Mina-san or anything!"

Suddenly Inner Moka interrupted her thoughts when she spoke...

"_Fool, of course Chichiue talked about her...you have just forgotten that's all!"_

"_Ura-chan what do you mean I have forgotten?"_

But there was just silence thereafter as her alter ego refused to say anything further on the matter. It was curious though, how would Ura-chan know about Mina-san unless of course they/she met her in the past? Still there were a lot of things in her childhood that Moka couldn't remember, so perhaps she might have met the Queen before or maybe not. Thinking about it was just giving her a giant headache...

"Well now that you girls have finally woken up, aren't you'll curious about the Queen? I think we should do an article about her. I'm sure that with all this Mina craze going on, we'll be sold out as soon as the last newspaper is off the presses!"

"Ya I guess..." Mizore conceded.

"You'll get to see if Tsukune again..." Gin said innocently. He hated to use the boy as bait but if this what it takes to get them to do anything then so be it.

"Sign me up!" Kurumu said.

"S-shouldn't we wait for Tsukune, he is part of the club you know." Moka said.

Coincidentally, the said brown haired boy happened to walked in the door...

"Well look who finally showed up and grace us with his presence...Your late!" Gin said. "Little girl running you ragged, huh?"

"Sorry for the wait, I just finished working for Mina-san and she finally gave me the rest of the day off..."

Before he knew it, he was surrounded by 4 chattering women all talking at once. Ruby was busy doing errands for the chairman but she probably would have joined in on the fun of interrogating their favorite person most definitely. Tsukune tried to calm them down but they won't hear nothing of it...

"Tsukune why are you hanging around a little girl when you can have all the woman you need in me!" Kurumu demanded.

"Oh please, the only "womanly" thing about you is that enormous mammaries you're always trying to choke Tsukune with!" Mizore added.

"Why I never! I'll have you know that I have more womanly charm than you'll ever have stalker! My enormous assets are just a bonus!" the succubus haughtily said. Then she turned around and gotten closer to him and smashed a boob on his arm and addressed him in a seductive manner.

"Isn't that right, Tsukune? Tell the bad snow lady that I'm right, pwease!"

Tsukune tried to staunch the massive bleeding that threatened to escape from his nose...

"But you still got one-upped by a Loli though..." Yukari said grinning with her hand trying to cover her amusement.

"Well that just mean that you're not as desirable as a Loli like Mina-san seems to be!" Kurumu fire back. "Face it Yukari-chan, you're title as the Loli Champion of this Academy is O-V-E-R!..."

"I-I...Y-you...W-wanna fight" was all Yukari could say.

Tsukune looked at them and sweat dropped. Working for Mina these couple of days certainly had its benefits. Like getting to skip class, getting in line first in the cafeteria, and not being the center of the girl's bickering. But for some reason, he missed their voices and he certainly missed one of them most of all...

"T-tsukune?"

"Y-yes M-moka-san!"

"H-how come you don't spend time with us anymore?" Moka said softly. She knew the reason but she wanted confirmation from him and perhaps she could finally accept it.

"You know the reason why, Moka-san." Tsukune answered her. "Mina-san is a very demanding mistress and I have no choice but to cater to her every whim..."

"D-does t-that mean that you like Mina-san better that all of us..." Then she said softly hoping he didn't hear. "_Even more so than me?"_

"No, I missed you girls too." he assured her. "But most of all I missed being with Moka-san!"

(1-2-3 all together now... AWWWWW!)

"Y-you do...D-do y-you really mean it?" Moka said blushing.

"I do..."

"Tsukune..."

"Moka-san..."

"Tsukune..."

"Moka-san..."

As they repeatedly and breathlessly said each other's names, their lips were becoming dangerously close. This fact was not lost to Tsukune and he thought he could finally taste the deliciously soft lips of his Moka-san but of course he should have known better when she altogether ignored his own and went for his jugular...

"Capu-chuu!"

"GGAAAHH!"

When she was done drinking her fill, she blushed as she savored the taste of his sweet blood...

"Thanks, I haven't had my fill in a while and that was really tasty!"

"Uh you welcome!" Tsukune deadpanned.

"Moka-chan what did I tell about sucking Tsukune till he's bone dry?" Kurumu said sternly.

Somehow Moka got sucked into the madness and she and the others started arguing. Gin took out a megaphone and screamed with all his might so that the arguing would shut up as they all comically were blown over and Tsukune looked on and sweat dropped...

"Now that I got your attention, Tsukune I have an assignment for you. Since you of all people are closer to Hime-sama than all of us, it would be best if you do the interview for the paper!"

"I OBJECT!" Kurumu said interrupted. "I'd rather that we set up a place on neutral ground so that we can interview her properly."

"Nope more like your jealous that Tsukune-kun is spending more time with Mina-san than all of us!" Yukari said smirking.

"Yup, had to agree with you on that Yukari-chan!" Mizore said agreeing.

"Why would I be jealous of a little girl whom I don't even consider competition!" Kurumu said haughtily.

"Yup, she's certainly jealous if she thinks Mina-san is competition!" Yukari added.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!"

"Why she's being so defensive for I wonder?" Mizore said grinning.

"Aww is little Kurumu so J-E-A-L-O-U-S for hmmm?" the witch said.

"Why you!"

"Ok people focus! Tsukune what about that interview? Will you be able to pull it off?" Gin asked.

"Ya I guess I'll go ask her first."

"Good do that and let us know what she says and we'll take care of the rest!"

"Sure..."

Tsukune said goodbye and bowed to the rest of the group and left.

Meanwhile...

"Achoo!"

"Are you alright highness?" Vera said worriedly.

"It's nothing, someone must be saying some good things about me that's all!"

Vera looked at her mistress and sweat dropped...

"Anyway did you find any clues to who is behind that assassination attempt yesterday?"

"No ma'am, unfortunately all the people involved died yesterday..."

"Well it can't be helped then, until Beowulf gets here I going to have to be on guard then." Mina said. "What a pain in the ass!"

"Wolfgang-dono assured me that he will be able to mobilize an entire division in 4 days..."

"Tell him to make it two. I have a feeling yesterday's little fiasco was just the beginning."

"Yes ma'am, I will tell Wolfgang-dono of your request immediately..."

There was a knock on the door...

"Who is it?" Mina asked.

"_Mina-san it's me Tsukune, open the door please!" _

Mina was surprised that the brown haired boy would suddenly give him a visit this late in the hour...

"Vera let him in..."

"As you wish highness!"

Vera let Tsukune in and led him into a room and bade him to wait. Then the beautiful servant bowed and left him alone.

"Good Evening Tsukune-kun, did you miss me that much that you visit me this late in the evening?" Mina asked amused.

Her voice was coming from the adjoining room and the door was left ajar. Tsukune opened the door and witnessed Mina looking at herself completely naked except for a thong! Needless to say, the brown haired boy suddenly turned red at the gills and quickly covered his eyes. Mina giggled at his antics, waited for his reply. Teasing Tsukune has become her favorite past time ever since she arrived in the Academy. He was just so easy to bait and it was such fun gauging his reactions!

"M-mina-san y-your n-naked!"Tsukune said while looking at a hole on his hands. Mina saw that he tried to comically avert his gaze addressing answer, she looked down on her naked body in mock surprise and replied...

"Oh my, I am naked aren't I?" she replied with false astonishment. "I was wondering why it got cold all of a sudden."

"W-well put some damn clothes on then!"

"What and ruin my pretty clothes in the bath? Shame on you Tsukune-kun!" she said admonishingly. "Oh did you want to join me by any chance? It would certainly make me happy having someone to talk to while I take a bath."

"Are you crazy, I'd get in trouble getting in the bath with you!"

"Oh don't be such a prude, bathing with somebody would definitely not get you in trouble!" Mina said. Then she grinned. "Unless of course you're talking about getting trouble from your harem that is!"

Tsukune was too flustered to make a coherent sentence to Mina's amusement...

"Oh FINE, be that way!" she said pouting. Then she added seductively. "And I was looking forward to washing your back and massaging other body parts among other things!"

The brown haired boy's nose exploded in arterial spray proportions. Mina giggled...

"Well anyway, come sit by the door while I take my bath if you're going to be such a prude."

Tsukune visibly let out a sigh of relief even though he was still visibly entered the bathroom and slipped in the tub already full of water. She then proceeded to scrub her white skin with a sponge...

"Ok what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Mina-san, the Newspaper Club that I belonged to wanted to interview and feature you in an article in the school paper. I was wondering if you wanted to do it!"

"It would be my pleasure Tsukune-kun!" Mina said enthusiastically. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Cool I'll let the club know that you have agreed..."

Actually he was suspicious that she agreed to readily. She's definitely up to something...

"In exchange I need for you to come in here and do me a favor!"

"You know I can't do that Mina-san!"

"Then there's no interview then...And I guess I'm going to have to tell those, lovely, adoring fan of yours that you just ogled my royal naked person!"

"Why you..."

"Come on, I won't bite you unless you really want me to!"

"Sigh, fine..." Tsukune said giving up.

"Good boy!"

Tsukune entered the bath and blew a sigh of relief that she so happened to have her back turned towards him. Her silky blonde hair was tightly wrapped in a towel. Still with knowing her bad habit of teasing him and her penchant disregard of modest propriety he had to set his guard up...

"So what is it that you want Mina-san?"

"Tsukune-kun do be a dear and scrub my back will you?" Mina asked.

"Don't you have a sponge or something to do that?"

"Idiot, I can't very well reach my back with it you know! I like my back nice and clean and I usually have someone scrub it for me. Since Vera isn't here, you're going to have to do!"

Tsukune sighed...

"Fine, where's the sponge?"

"Here I got it nice and soapy for you!" Mina said.

"Why thank you your Highness for your generosity!" he said sarcastically.

"Hey be nice..."

Tsukune took it and reluctantly started rubbing her smooth skin with the sponge. Bracing for her to scream bloody murder, he was quite astonished that it seemed that she like her administrations. The brown haired boy turned red as Mina purred in pleasure. She turned around with a pink flush on her cheeks and said...

"Mmm, I see that you're pretty skilled with those hands of yours." Mina said. Then she added naughtily. "I wonder what other wonderful things they can do?"

Tsukune was smart enough not to get baited by that one...

**Yokai Academy-elsewhere**

The "I Love Mina Tepes" Club was conducting its after school meeting. They were discussing the profit margins that they managed to monopolize selling Mina merchandise and were pleased of the results. The members were certainly proud of their accomplishment considering they were such a young club and was literally made overnight. But the one thing that they seem to be incapable of doing is to meet and talk with their idol Mina. She was after all the reason why the club was made in the first place!

While the members were idly chatting, a student came stumbling down the door and almost fall on his face trying to enter. By the looks of it, he looked like he ran here from the main Campus. That was certainly impressive, because they were actually using the old abandoned annex as their headquarters and the distance from here and the school was about a mile.

"I-I have good news!"

"What is it, Kuro-san!"

"The newspaper club is conducting an interview with our Goddess Mina-sama!"

There was an excited vibe that ripped throughout the room and they all comically jumped up and down for joy...

"And how did you come about this news Kuro-san?" a female student asked.

"P-president Saya..."

"Now go on and continue..." Saya encouraged.

"I happened to be walking by and heard the Newspaper club discussing new articles for the school paper and Tsukune Aono went out to ask her if she wanted to be interviewed..."

"I see..."

"So what do we do Taicho, as much as I am glad that we will be able to know a little bit of Mina-san's life. We can't just have the Newspaper Club handle this alone." someone said.

"I will go to see if I can talk Gin into working this project with us in a joint venture between our clubs..."

"That's excellent, Saya-san!"

"Finally, we can get to meet our idol!"

"That's very exciting!"

When the members all finally calmed down and Saya has dismissed the Club, she was the only one left in the room. Her sweet demeanor certainly turned downright evil as her maniacal smile threatened to bisect her face. She has finally did it. She has found the opening in which she can take that bitch Mina's head and put it a platter! The fools were naive and gullible enough to fall for her tricks. She rubbed her hands vigorously and couldn't wait until she can ring that little girl's neck...she's actually looking forward to it!

to be continued...

A/N Sorry for the delay...too much stuff to do so little time

-Actually need your help in generating those questions that the newspaper club will be asking...PM me and I'll give you a credit and a shout out on the next chapter

-So what do you guys think...

-Read and Review as usual

-I'll cya kiddies in the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5: Interview with a Vampire part II**

**Somewhere in Romania**

"ALL RIGHT YOU LAZY MAGGOTS MOVE IT!" A sergeant barked. "DO YOU EXPECT ME TO HOLD YOUR HANDS IN GETTING YOUR NO GOOD FILTHY DUMB ASSES TO GET READY AS WELL!"

"NO DRILL SERGEANT SIR!"

"THEN WHAT THE IN THE BLUE BLAZING HELLS ARE YOU LADIES WAITING FOR? DO YOU EXPECT THE QUEEN TO COME HERE AND HEAP PRAISE UPON YOU? IF I WERE HER I WOULDN'T EVEN BAT ONE DAMN EYELASH COZ I MIGHT STRAIN MY EYEBALLS EVEN LOOKING AT YOU HAIRY MONKEY ASSES! YOU GOT TO EARN THAT HONOR MAGGOTS!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"They are certainly lively this morning..." somebody said chuckling.

"Oh Wolfgang-dono..." the sergeant saluted.

"At ease soldier. Now tell me what's the status of the troops?"

"All is well sir! The troops are honored that they will finally be able to fulfill their jobs protecting the Queen! We are still waiting for a couple of regiments to come back and we should all be in full force in 72 hours!"

"Belay that and order those regiments to go back to their posts. Mina-sama has requested that we move out in about half the time and waiting for them to arrive will only delay us further."

"But Wolfgang-dono one quarter of the troops we have now have little to no battle experience. We can't just toss them into the fire and expect to come out of it alive?"

"Well they're going to have to learn sometime...Sergeant don't worry so much Beowulf is made of sterner stuff. If these troops are too weak to protect the Queen then they deserve to die. We live and die in protecting Mina-sama, I suggest you remember that!" Wolfgang said sternly.

"I haven't forgotten sir!"

"Good, now give the command and we will move out tonight!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

Thus two thousand proud soldiers of Mina Tepes' personal guard Beowulf, entered the transports that would take them to Japan and then to Yokai Academy. Hopefully, Mina-sama would not take it too kindly for having an entire regiment at her disposal and their numbers wouldn't be looked upon like some invasion force. Wolfgang was not taking anything to chance with his mistress's life. Mina had a lot of enemies and he knew that they were a devious blood thirsty bunch who would like nothing to see his Queen dead. They may try but not at his watch!

Then the old man's thoughts strayed upon his long lost wayward son, Akira's whereabouts. If he wasn't missing and had taken his duty seriously to protect Mina-sama then; he wouldn't have to scrounge around for troops to do his job! He cursed at the fates and wondered where the hell did his son holed himself up in anyway?

"_Dammit __Akira!__ Where__ the__ hell __are __you?__"_

But the only thing that answered was the biting chill of the winter wind. He sighed and paid heed to the details in moving soldiers and material assets in such a short time. The old wolf hoped that Vera-san and this Tsukune Aono will do enough to protect the Queen until he arrived. That's the only thing the veteran soldier is counting on or can even hope for...

**Yokai Academy-the next day**

Saya Miyamoto walked the halls of school with pride as she convinced that idiot Gin, the president of the Newspaper Club to let ILMT club to assist them with the interview of the diminutive Queen. She smiled as she used her feminine wiles to convince the stupid wolf that it was in their mutual benefit and best interest to assist each other in this historical interview. Disgusted that she had to flash him a few times-she did wear a thong for that special occasion-but she was dignified enough to refuse the perverted wolf's advances and had to literally beat him silly trying cop a feel. Even she had high standards when in comes to males and Saya was a very picky to say the least! Nonetheless, Gin ended up agreeing and she is on her way to tell the "exciting" news to all her club members.

The only thing far more stimulating and would make her feel better is when she goes to ladies room so she could scrub herself of that perverted wolf's stench and having Mina Tepes' head on a platter! Now that will truly make up for her very lousy day! But before she could make it to the C.R., the very object of her hatred is actually passing her by in the same hallway. Saya suppressed her urge not to go and kill her on the spot and tried desperately to get out of there as soon as possible. She didn't want her lungs polluted by her putrid stench after all! As she passed both of their eyes met and black haired girl couldn't help but stare and feel disgustingly fascinated by the boundless abyss that she saw in the Queen's crimson eyes. Mina looked at her briefly, smiled, and then turned around and comically barked orders to Tsukune which the boy dutifully obeyed.

"Tsukune get your ass over here or we're going to be late to class dammit!"

"Yes Mina-san." Tsukune deadpanned. "I'm coming Mina-san!"

Saya's heart almost skipped a beat as Tsukune Aono sheepishly looked her in the eye and she almost melted into goo as he smiled at her...

"I apologize Minamoto-san. I hope that Mina-san didn't bother you too much?" Tsukune asked.

"N-not a-at..._Saya __get __a__ hold __of __yourself __girlfriend!__" _Saya thought to herself. She deeply breathed and then with a smile of her own replied. "Not at all Aono-san. It seems that you're quite busy for I do not see you in gym class for the past few days."

"Tell me about it. A certain little blond imp so happens to be monopolizing my time as you can see..."

"Well it does seem that Mina-san has your attention lately." She said with a subtle hint of jealousy. "If she's being too pushy I say you should say no..."

"Why Minamoto-san is that a verbal barb coming from the president of ILMT club?" Tsukune asked chuckling. "I...am quite shocked!"

"I-I d-don't know what your talking about!" Saya muttered in response.

"I'm just teasing Minamoto-san!"

"Tsukune what the hell are you chit chatting with her for? Last time I checked you belong to me during school hours and you can flirt with her whenever you want AFTER I'm done with you!"

"Yes ma'am!" he said drolly. "Well Minamoto-san it was nice chatting with you. As you can see my little slave driver is getting antsy!"

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Ah! I'm so sorry Mina-san!"

He then politely bowed low to Saya and bade her farewell...

Saya lingered a little further and looked longingly at Tsukune Aono. He was the only bright star in this hell hole of an assignment and she wanted him so very badly! She never did have the courage to approach him herself due to the fact that his harem would have shooed her away. His attention was always divided between those sluts and the biggest whore of all-that damned Moka Akashiya-has captured his heart to her endless annoyance! Maybe when she finally burns Mina at the stake; she might target those annoying girls clinging to her precious Tsukune! And everything will be alright once she has him all to herself. Uh, the things she could do with chains and handcuffs! Thinking about ropes and the pleasures it would bring only made her frustratingly hot and bothered to say the least!

Then it occurred to the black haired beauty that little bitch was ordering the object of her affections like some kind of slave driver! Not only that he is clearly being coerced in following the little bitch around! Poor baby! Here she was trying to work up the nerve to ask him to be her boyfriend and this little blond harpy just comes swooping in one day and had her Tsukune snatched from under her and had him waiting on her hand and foot! Well dammit, she wants to Tsukune to wait on her too and to do certain "things" to her body that would be most pleasurable to both parties! Why is the world so unfair! And yet another little transgression to add to the long list of "crimes" that Mina Tepes has to answer for! She gnashed her teeth comically in frustration and bowed that she will have her revenge soon!

"Tonight that bitch is going to burn!" Saya declared menacingly. Then she let's out a maniacal laugh that made the students around her sweat drop and gave her wide birth as she passed by...

Meanwhile...

Mina observed the girl who passed her in the hallway and had a talk with Tsukune earlier. She may look like the typical female student of the school but for some reason, the black haired girl gave off an aura of deadly intent. Normally, the Queen would have confronted this stranger head on and if she was proved to be a threat; she had the justifiable right to dispose of her...rather permanently. But so far the young woman has not slipped that treacherous slope just yet and the diminutive monarch did not necessarily want to use violence to solve every problem at hand...well at least not yet. Then she looked at a few students to her right who were arguing most vehemently about something obscure and then of course it came to blows. Oh...the Queen forgot that she was at Yokai Academy where violence is the number 1 past time. She sweat dropped...

"Is everything alright Mina-sama?"

"Oh it's you Vera..." Mina said still gazing at the student.

"I am here but to serve, your Highness. Tell me what it is that is bothering you so?"

"It's that student..."Mina pointed discretely at the walking girl. "For some reason I feel great killing intent from that one."

"Another assassin perhaps?" Vera asked. "Shall I shadow her my Queen?"

"Aww hell you might as well. But you must not let her see you or she'll know I'm on to her. I want to have the best leverage possible when all goes down hill later..."

"Understood my Queen." Vera said then she paused.

"Didn't I tell you to speak freely?" Mina chided gently. "What's on your mind Vera?"

"Are you sure about this interview Highness? You are aware that tonight will pose a high security risk to your person. And with such a large audience, there is a possibility that there will be assassins among them."

"Why did you think I agreed to do this interview? I wanted to know where all the little bugs are so I can crush them all in one fell swoop!"

"Very clever Highness but if you're going to have me spy on this girl who will protect you in the mean time?" Vera asked.

"Tsukune will be more than enough protection don't you think?"

Vera hesitated...

"Oh come now Vera, you yourself can feel the power inside him. I witnessed how strong he is and he will do very nicely. Trust me in this..."

"If you say so Mina-sama. I still don't know what you see in Aono-san but if you trust him then I must put my faith in him as well. By your leave Highness..." Vera saluted. Then she disappeared amongst the shadows.

Tsukune finally caught up to the little blond and was curious as to why she was talking to Vera and then the black haired beauty disappearing in darkness...

"Is there something wrong Mina-san?" Tsukune asked the girl.

Startled half to death, a tick mark appeared on the blond girl's head and she grabbed his cheeks and proceeded to comically stretch them most painfully...

"What did I tell you about going behind my back and startling me?" Mina demanded.

"Ugh donged doh ith?" (Uh, don't do it?)

"Very good and to answer your question it's nothing you have to worry about, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Good boy...that's why I like you so much. Now stop dawdling there like an idiot and let's go to class already. I know you like ogling my perfect body and all but aren't you going to get in trouble with your harem for looking at another woman?" she said teasing.

Tsukune shuddered at the imagined accusing looks and the evil glares of Kurumu and the others. It was especially more painful when an imaginary Moka-san puffed her cheeks and looked away from him. He could have sworn that he heard the accompanying "Hmmph!" as well. But even despite the fact that this was all wild imagination, she still looked so damned cute! Then for some reason Inner Moka had somehow escaped the confines of her prison, grew about 20 feet, and gave him her most hateful and evil glare that she had ever given in her life. This giant Moka's smile almost cut her face in half as it reached nearly to her ears and the shadows enhanced her crimson eyes so much that it almost glowed malevolently like a spawn from the depths of the abyss! Thick black Yoki surrounded the beautiful Vampire and made her even more menacing than ever. He comically fell to pieces and suddenly found Mina's face too near for comfort. She was about to slap him silly because he just blanked out on her. Tsukune then laughed out loud and sheepishly scratched the side of his head...

"Never mind Mina-san." Tsukune said. "But we should hurry then. I think it was you who suggested that we get to class on time so we should get going?."

"Hey are you trying to say it's my fault or something? Mina said menacingly.

"Nope didn't say such a thing Mina-san!"

Tsukune then speed walked and lef hert...

"Tsukune get your skinny behind back here so I can kick your ass!" Mina screamed after him.

"Nope, if you want to do that you're going to have to catch me first!" Tsukune called out behind him.

Not surprised with the outcome, the students gave them wide berth and parted like the Red Sea. It was almost a daily occurrence that Mina chased Tsukune around campus for some perceived slight or imagined insult that the brown boy carelessly said. It certainly helps that the little monarch was screaming bloody murder while she chased the hapless Tsukune and probably would have hunted the poor boy down to the ends of the Earth if she had her way (like she always did.) However, to an expert observer, it seemed that all the bluster and the dramatics were rather insincere as it looked like those two were having the time of their lives playing tag about every other hour. That said expert would also notice that both of them had grins plastered in their faces as if they enjoyed the game a little too much! It was just too astonishing a sight that they grudgingly accepted it as a regular everyday occurrence in school. Because this is Yokai Academy after all!

Later that day...

The auditorium was near capacity and still there were more students coming. Gin imagined a low key and intimate Q/A session but could quite imagine this was the spectacle Saya Miyamoto had in mind. People were frantically dashing everywhere in last minute preparations till show time. Still it pleased Gin the positive buzz this little project was generating. As soon as he made an announcement that The Newspaper Club with the assistance of ILMT Club was conducting to interview the darling little Queen of the Vampires, the school was in an uproar and there was an unrestrained excitement that bubbled throughout the rest of the day! Certainly when the last bell rang, the students immediately made their way towards the auditorium in anticipation of this historic event. It's not everyday that one gets a glimpse of royalty let alone a charming and cute one at that! Large groups of the students held up signs that said along the lines of "I love you Mina Tepes!" and "Vampires Rulz!" among other things! Hopefully it will start without a hitch and it will be a memorable event that the student body will cherish and talk about for the rest of their lives. Little did the werewolf know that it would be one hell of an interview alright!

"You shouldn't worry about so much Gin, it's going to be just fine."

"Oh it's you Saya,..." Gin said frowning. "And how would you know that?"

"Rest assured that I have taken care of everything..." Saya said smiling. "I guarantee it!"

"If you say so...Now how about you and me get some coffee afterwards and get to know each other better?"

"Nice try but I have plans after so you're out of luck."

"Ouch, got shot down cold..."

"It's alright, I'm sure that there are other dimwitted females you can mess around with later. But if you will excuse me, I have other things to do."

She walked away but he noted that there seemed to be a seductive sway on her hips that he figured was deliberate on her part...

"And she's cold hearted." Gin said. "I think I'm in love..."

"Ha that's what a perverted wolf like you would say!"

"Kurumu-chan...I am insulted." Gin snorted as he closed the gap and tried to grab her shoulder and pressed her too him. "You know, I would rather have you as my bride and make you deliriously happy than have a cold hearted fish for a wife."

"Please you're not even the same league as my Tsukune." Kurumu replied. "And you better let me go or lose the hand, understand?"

Gin immediately complied with the demand and Kurumu crossed her arms across her assets and looked indignantly up the ceiling...

"And since when did Tsukune ever belong to you huh boob woman?" Mizore asked.

"Oh it's only a matter of time before he does belong to me. So just give it up now stalker because you don't have a chance!"

"That's rich because I don't see that ever happening when Tsukune isn't even here and hanging around Mina-san as always. So to me you just got one upped by a Loli AND she's royalty to booth. How do you beat that?" the snow woman countered.

"Uh..I-I...Don't remind me, it's so damn depressing!" Kurumu said morosely. "And shut up, it's the same for you too!"

Mizore almost dropped to her lollipop as she realized that the succubus was right...

"I hate it when you're right..."

"There, there ladies...If it doesn't work out I'll take care of you..."

Gin received baleful glares as a reward instead...

"Or not..." Gin said depressed.

They all comically sighed simultaneously...

Then the noise began to subside as Ruby walked on to the stage. She was wearing a long but tight black dress that accentuated and hugged her feminine curbs and had a plunging neckline that emphasized her assets. Her shoulder length hair was upswept which gave a delicious view of of slender white neck. The black haired girl blushed as she walked the stage and the male audience whistled and shout out their appreciation making some rather enthusiastic cat calls. It was decided- after drawing some straws- that the older witch was to be the one who would interview the Queen. Considering that the other 4 would not be as fair nor would not be as candid because of their particular attachments to a certain brown haired boy. Ruby would be more objective and will probably illicit a more positive response from the little Monarch if she wasn't openly hostile or being interrogated by the others. Besides the older girl was an budding actress. Even if she had little grudge with Mina about Tsukune, she would let her feelings get in the way of her job.

"Good Evening fellow students and welcome to this very special event. Tonight for the first time in our esteemed Academy's history; we will be graced with royalty. In the short time that she has been here, she has taken the school by storm. Turning heads where ever she goes, admired and adored by the student body, and a stunning beauty despite her age; she is the Queen of the Vampires: MINA TEPES!

A cacophonous roar and cheers were heard from the audience as Mina in a simple long midnight blue dress and her two pig tails trailing her. She walked with confidence and sensual grace that made all the male population trying to staunch nose bleeds while their female companions and girl friends hit them up side the heads and glared at their rival with jealousy. The little queen then gave Ruby a hug which surprised the older witch and they both sat at the two plush seats that were on stage. The older girl then served poured a cup of tea on the table provided and the interview more or less commenced after the cheering and the whistling stopped mostly...

"I LOVE YOU MINA TEPES!" someone shouted.

"Aww thanks I love you too!" Mina said smiling blowing a kiss to the person who said it and winked at him. That said person swooned with delight and the females sitting right next to him then comically beat him up and kicked up clouds of their little scuffle. Mina, Ruby, and the audience sweat dropped...

"WILL YOU MARRY ME!"

"Get back to me in 200 years and maybe I'll consider it!"

The audience tittered at her joke...

"Now Tepes-sama how are you this evening?" Ruby asked.

"I am doing really well and I glad to be here!" Mina answered. "I like that dress, don't you guys think that it makes Ruby-san so naughtily sexy?"

The crowd cheered embarrassing Ruby...

"Oh stop it, you look very stunning tooTepes-sama!"

"Thank you and please my friends call me Mina so I expect you to call me that as well!"

"Ok then Mina-san to start things off where were you born?"

"I was born in the near Carpathian Mountains of Romania in Europe. When I was a little girl, I used to play with a friend in the valley surrounded the mountains. The rolling hills were alive with diverse flora and fauna, big game if you like hunting, and hilly plains a far as the eye could see. Yes, isn't it surprising that Vampires would love nature so much? Contrary to popular belief we as a race are not as arrogant as all of you assume."

"So you are a Queen correct?"

"Yes I was just crowned recently to tell you the truth...ever since...my mother passed away."

The audience were stunned with that revelation...

"I-I s-sorry Mina-san. I didn't mean to open up something personal..."

"It's ok, my mother was a proud, strong, and a great leader. I hope one day I will be able to emulate half her accomplishments in service to the Vampire race. Someday I hope I could be the beacon of hope that my people could be proud of." Mina said passionately.

At first there was clapping then cheers rippled through the auditorium...

"YOU CAN DO IT MINA!"

"YA WE BELIEVE IN YOU!"

Mina then stood up and curtsied in appreciation of the audience support...

"So leadership has been thrusted upon you by necessity and so early an age. Tell me if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"Oh come now Ruby-san you know as well as I do that it's rude to ask a woman's age!" She said playfully. "Let's just say I'm old enough and leave it at that!"

This earned a titter from the audience...

"Fair enough, how about how long have you been serving as the Vampire's Queen then?"

"Hmm, let's see I think about 200 years give or take a decade or two."

"Ok if you've been queen so long how come you look so young?" Ruby asked surprised.

"That's-my-little-secret!" Mina said in sing-song. "Seriously, it's a matter of national security so I am not at liberty to discuss the matter. My head of security would probably tear his hair out if I happened to blab it out. In fact, he'd probably have a cow if he found out I am conducting this interview without him having my personal guard patrolling the area..."

"So what is it like running a Vampire Kingdom?"

"Like babysitting!" Mina smiled.

The audience laughed and gave a big round of applause. When the audience calmed down a bit, Ruby continued with the interview...

"Explain to me and the audience how running a kingdom is like babysitting?" Ruby said chuckling.

"You got to hold their hand most of the time and tell them what to do. You got to feed them. Discipline them when they do something stupid which is 90 percent of the time. Like I said, full time babysitting. But I will set the record strait, I don't do diapers ok! I have people to do that for me!"

Another laugh and round of applause from the audience and then Mina continued...

"With all seriousness running a kingdom full of Vampires is a big challenge, especially if I have to take care a population of millions. As I said we are a proud race and we do things a little differently than others will find strange. I pretty much leave my people alone to do as they please just as long as they are loyal to me and follow the rules that was set forth for our survival mind you, even before I was Queen. I like to keep things simple and I have a wonderful staff that helps me keep things running and up to date with current events and issues that may rear it's ugly head once in a while. But other than that my people pretty much don't want to rock the boat as it were, they have been very supportive of me, and I would like to think that they like a cute little blond Queen right?"

"Yes indeed..."

Meanwhile...

Tsukune looked nervous which is ironic considering he wasn't the one being grilled by Ruby-chan. Surprisingly though Mina seemed to be very at ease with talking in public and it looked like she has the audience enraptured by her wit and disarmed them with her girlish charm. Still he can't stay still for some reason and it he went back and forth looking down on the floor and then his eyes darted to Ruby and the Queen, and then scanned the audience for anything out of the ordinary. Mina warned him to keep his guard up as the enemy will again send assassins and will take this golden opportunity to take her out being unguarded as she is at the moment. He asked her where Vera-san was but the woman was apparently doing an errand for her at this time and she should join them shortly. With that in mind, he was now charged of guarding her life...

**Flashback-15 min ago...**

"_Are you serious! I don't know anything about that sort of thing Mina-san!"_

"_Oh don't be such a baby, I know you will do just fine!" Mina told him. "Trust the power that is inside you and you won't go astray. You're a Vampire as well are you not?"_

"_Well technically I'm a Ghoul but still..."_

"_Ghoul, smule so fricking what! The fact is my dear Tsukune-kun you are the only one I can count on until Vera and my personal guard gets here. I wouldn't be entrusting my safety and my life in your hands if I didn't know you are capable of doing so right? So please do it for me!"_

_ Then she gave those devastating cute pouty look that all beings of the female persuasion are so damn good at to get what they want. It wasn't the big sad coke bottle eyes nor was it the way her lips curled in a way that made her look so moe. Oh no it was the fact that she looked so much like a helpless little girl in need of help and he was the only one who was a sucker enough and willing to aid someone who is begging for his help. Not only did it tug on the heart strings, it also tap his instinctual need to protect his friends. And the minute she started to blink her eyes and gave him an even more sadder but oh so damn cute look, he knew he's going to regret this later as she got him hook, line, and sinker..._

"_Did someone ever tell you that you are one evil little girl?"_

"_Why thank you!" Mina said smirking. "I'll take that as a compliment!"_

"_Ugh...fine you win. I just know I'm going to regret this later..."_

"_Oh I assure you the service that you render will most definitely be rewarded..." She said seductively in his ear. Naturally he blushed. Then she said. "You should be honored, it's not everyday that a Queen comes around and acknowledges your great deeds you know."_

"_Ya after somebody scrapes off what's left of me on the ground why don't you." Tsukune said sarcastically._

"_Frowning doesn't become you Tsukune-kun..."_

"_Well it's my face and I'll frown if I want to thanks!"_

"_Come on you promised!" Mina said pouting. "PLEASE FOR ME!" _

"_Fine, fine...don't get your panties in a wad!"_

"_Why Tsukune-kun I didn't know you liked looking at them?" she said in mock shock. Then she said in a whisper and almost purring. "I'll show them more to you if you want...you Loli-loving freak you!"_

"_No thanks don't need the trouble of being accused of one."_

"_Oh you're such a party pooper! Well it looks like it's show time, I'm counting on you to look out for me. Watch the shadows because that's the obvious places an attack will likely come from. These people are professionals Tsukune do not underestimate them. If you move in you go for the jugular. Show them no mercy because they will not give you the same luxury! If you need to kill then so be it...better them that you and I, am I right? Observe the audience carefully because I know a number of them has infiltrated the school and disguised themselves as students, so you have to be on your guard, pay attention, and then move swiftly without hesitation. The minute that you do there will be a lot of casualties..." Mina said grimly._

"_W-wait you're serious aren't you?"_

"_Of course I'm serious idiot! I am presenting myself to these bastards without the benefit of personal guards. I will be defenseless and you are the only one I can count on to back me up. So are you in or not?"_

"_Of course Mina-san, I'll do my best even though your confidence in me is misplaced!" Tsukune said._

"_Either you do or you don't. It's up to you my dear Tsukune. Remember Vampire blood runs in your veins now. You underestimate too much the gift you were given. If not for me then do so to validate the power of the Vampire who gave you your power."_

"_You are like so evil trying to use Moka-san against me!" Tsukune complained. "That is just soo wrong!"_

"_Hit a nerve did I?"_

"_Sigh, fine Mina-san I will give my all for you and for Moka-san's sake as well! You're lucky I really luvs you because I don't just do this for anyone!"_

"_Aww you're so sweet!" Mina said gushing. "Come on it's show time and I put my life in your hands because I trust in you!"_

"_Ya ya you better hurry up or you're going to miss your cue!"_

_She mockingly bows and then blows him some kisses while Tsukune rolled his eyes upward while he scratched the back of his head..._

Tsukune sighed and now he's a bundle of nerves trying to figure out where the bastards were going to attack from which is giving him a headache. He was so distracted that he didn't see someone walking up behind him. The stranger hesitatingly reached for the distracted Tsukune's shoulder and said...

"Umm excuse me..."

"GAAAHHHHH!"Tsukune

"KYAAAHHH!"

"Moka-san?"

"Y-yes...I'm sorry Tsukune I didn't mean to scare you!"

"It's ok don't worry about it..." he said his brow twitching.

"Anou what are you doing anyway?"

"_Trying__not__get__a__heart__attack!__" _Tsukune thought then he said. "Mina-san has charged me in protecting her life Moka-san."

"Oh so that's why you've been a bundle of nerves eh Tsukune?" someone said.

"GAAAHHH!" he said comically.

"Wow you need to chill out." Yukari said. "You're going to get an aneurism or something!"

"Ha ha very funny!"

"So the little shrimp decided to have you as his body guard huh?" Yukari asked. "Why is that? I thought that was Vera-san's job from what I understand."

"I think Mina-san sent her on an errand or something. I don't really know. She didn't exactly provided any details you know."

"S-still, s-she shouldn't have asked you coz you're only a student!" Moka said.

"She does have a point Tsukune. Your job is suppose to show her around the school. That was not in the job description and the little shrimp is overstepping her authority if you ask me. Queen or no Queen you aren't her subject so technically you don't have to do what she says all the time."

"That's beside the point Yukari-chan. She is a long far away from home and she is a stranger in this school. Hell some people are trying to kill her and that does not sit well with me! Someone needs to look after her so...You know I would have done the same thing for you, Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby, and especially you Moka-san."

"Well saying that I don't have any right to object." Yukari said blushing.

"I...I-I'll h-help you." Moka said quietly. "S-so you don't have to bare the burden alone."

"I guess I'll help too..." Yukari said. "You may never know but this might be fun!"

"This isn't a joke Yukari-chan. Mina-san says that these people are ruthless..."

"So what, you have my magic, Ruby-san is out there as well as Kurumu-chan and Mizore-chan. And if all else fails you can always release the seal on Moka-san and you know she'll kick anybody's butt no problem. You have to believe in us too you know!"

Tsukune surprised and touched by Yukari's sentiment blinked at her and looked at Moka who nodded in agreement. Well it seemed that he wasn't alone in this after all...

Back to the interview...

"So Mina-san what is the purpose of your visit to our esteemed Academy in the first place?"

"I wanted to look how the reconstruction was doing but it seemed that it was on schedule. This place was a mess when I first took a glimpse of it last semester and I'm glad that it looks good as new."

"Wait why would you interested in rebuilding the school?"

"Because I was the one who put up the bill to rebuild this place and in exchange The Headmaster was kind enough to provide a guide so that I can take the tour of the premises when the construction was finished. Truthfully I am impressed and I actually inspired me to build an school of my own someday..."

"Fair enough, I'm sure there's some other reason that you graced us with your presence..."

"Oh and I'm trying to track down a very annoying person for the last year because he disappeared quite suddenly without saying a goodbye to me and I'm very miffed about it. An informant here in the school may have the information I need to track him down so I can put my dainty foot up his butt-excuse my french-and give him a piece of my mind!"

"Boyfriend perhaps?"

"W-well I can't really say for sure..." Mina said blushing.

"Then what is this person's relationship to you that your Highness wanted to find him so badly?" Ruby asked curiously.

Truth be told, that little revelation sort of peaked her interest and she wanted so badly to know the details. The older witch eyes darted towards the audience and they too were eagerly awaiting the Queen's answer. It was interesting to note that the "not-so-little" little girl actually fidgeted and hesitated before she answered. When she was ready, the confidence in her voice returned and gave her a smile...

"Why he's my childhood friend and he would have been standing behind me as my personal body guard and most trusted servant, if things turned out differently..."

That's interesting and Ruby wondered if she could pry anymore information about this "servant." Actually hearing that little bit of news made her feel little more secure about Tsukune's "temporary" servant status. Once the Queen has found this informant then perhaps she will leave and hopefully without a fuss while Tsukune's service to her will be terminated at the end of her visit. She's sure the entire female population and her friends will give a collective sigh of relief once the little monarch leaves.

"And does this servant have a name?"

"I guess Akira-that dork-wouldn't mind if I mention him I guess."

"And what was Akira like before he mysteriously disappeared?"

"Come now Ruby-san a girl has to keep a few secrets right? Let's just say he's really hot and leave it at that ok?" Mina said blushing.

"Ok moving right along...So what do you personally think of the our school's goal of a peaceful coexistence between humans and monsters?"

"I think it is a great idea and that I commend your Headmaster's forward thinking and thus achieves the ultimate goal of survival of all monsters through peaceful co-existence. Certainly infiltrating human society and learning their customs, beliefs, and laws while maintaining a human disguise will facilitate that transitional phase and thus integrating monsters into the fabric of humanity as smoothly as possible. But I believe that hiding behind a disguise is counter productive if the goal is co-existence."

"Why do you say that?"

"Although it is necessary to hide the monster race and perpetuate that existence of monsters are but a myth, I believe that way of thinking is unnecessary and in most cases counter productive to the goal."

"But the human reaction if we reveal ourselves will be war." Ruby said.

"True but why hide your true nature just to please the status quo? Fear and violence is a natural response for something they don't understand. Instead of hiding why not give them an abject lesson that they are not the only ones who lives in this world and that we monsters have the right to live in it as well as they do. That's why once my plans and preparations are complete, I will reveal the existence of Vampires to the world at large! I for one am proud being a Vampire and hiding myself and cowering in the dark is not something I will not do. My people have existed in imagination, books, movies, and other types of media. It's time to step out of the closet and reveal ourselves. I'll deal with the fallout of our coming out party as it happens..."

There was an audible gasp from the audience that had everyone talking all at once. That revelation certainly shocked the students who were encouraged to hide who they were from prying eyes and to peacefully insert themselves in society without rocking the boat too much. The implications and consequences that the Queen proposed would be unknown and of course human reaction to such news will be at best unpredictable. Future events would be interesting that's for sure. Ruby recovered and signaled the audience to silence. When everyone calmed down enough for the interview continued..."

"Besides revealing Vampires to the public...What are your plans for the future of the Vampire race?"

"I have the best scientists and experts gathered together and charged them of making a blood substitute that we Vampires can safely consume so that we don't need to feed on human's no longer. After a few false starts, the team has developed, synthesis, and actually produced a promising breakthrough called "Stigma." Once it is thoroughly tested and rigorously experimented on for it's safety, nourishment value, and no after effects, it will be massed produced as soon as next year."

"That is great news your Highness. Is there anything more exciting that you are at liberty to reveal to us?"

"I just recently bought a 21 mile landfill off the coast of Tokyo. Once we have cleaned it up

and fill more land to expand it even more; I will build upon it. Thus it will fulfill my late mother's dream of an independent and self governing Vampire nation my people will be able to call home, a Vampire Bund!"

The audience gawked at her and was somewhat speechless. As monsters, they have been forced into hiding for as long as could remember. They were told that in order for them to get along with humanity they have to blend in and live among them and hide who they really were. In order to protect their freedom and their race; they had to keep a low profile and as long as they can keep that facade then their secret will be safe and the balance will not be upset too much. Mina was proposing to expose monsters the world over or so many of them thought. Ever perceptive, the young Queen sighed and addressed the audience to allay their fears and keep them at ease...

"You guys are so silly. I SAID that I was going to announce the existence of Vampires. When did I ever say that I would compromise the delicate balance between the humans and monsters? Or in other words, I won't rat out my own kind, I'm not THAT cold hearted! Humanity might rule the Earth (or so they think) but they are not the only creatures that lives in this world. Think of this as an opportunity to gradually acclimatize the humans to our existence and by announcing that Vampires are real, it would open the door for the rest of monsters to eventually come out of the wood work and proudly represent the monster race and interact with the humans. The Chairman had a great idea and he has done a good job keeping your secrets in the shadows for this long. I however, prefer the direct approach so that when it's all said and done there would be no miscommunication nor misgivings that they are not as alone as they might think they are and they are not the only ones who live in this planet!"

At first there was silence but one by one the students clapped until noise became a roar of approval and became a standing ovation. It figured that the Vampire would lead the way to open the door that was closed to the monsters for centuries. The Queen did have a point and with her leading the way surely they can finally stop hiding in the darkness and go into the light. But as much as there were among them who applaud the bright future that will take place, there were a few dissidents who did not like this announcement nor did they applaud the news at all. In fact, they were glaring at Mina in hatred and only their discipline and their orders were the only things that were keeping them in check.

Having charmed the audience, Mina has wrapped them in her little finger. Attacking her now would have been tantamount to suicide as they would have to contend with the Queen herself, Tsukune Aono, and the entire student body. Still this was a ripe time for them to finally end Mina Tepes and crush her dreams of integrating with into humanity. As far as they are concerned, humans are nothing but scum that scoffs the bottom of their shoes. They do not deserve this world and they will usher in a new era where monsters shall inherit the Earth. It is a glorious and wonderful plan that will surely come into fruition once the Queen meets her doom. All they need to do is be patient and wait for the proper signal...

Ruby waited for silence but the audience was still cheering rather enthusiastically and it seemed that they would continue to do so if no one did something to settle them down. The older witch looked that the little blond and met her eyes. Mina nodded and signaled for calm. Eventually, audience complied and they became a rapt and attentive once again. Ruby blew a sigh of relief and mouthed a thank you to the Queen in which she simply nodded in acknowledgement...

"And now for a special segment of our interview, Mina-san will pick someone randomly in the audience and that lucky person will ask her Highness a question in which she will answer the query to the best of her ability. Is that alright with you, your Majesty?"

"Oh why the heck not, I'm game! I think it's going to be fun!"

The audience eagerly and enthusiastically participated in the quest to get Mina to answer one of their questions. While half of them looked on in amusement at their fellow classmates' antics, the rowdy bunch did everything they could think of to get her attention and therefore resulting in being picked. Mina covered her mouth with a dainty hand and tried not to snicker too much. A student who was jumping rather high got her attention. She pointed at the said person and a spotlight shined on the lucky chap which made everyone stop in anticipation of his question...

"M-mina-san can you tell us what you're measurements are?"

Without hesitation, Mina obliged him with a strange answer...

"Oh that's easy, I believe the last time I checked it was B-38 W-26 H-34..."

The male student looked at her in astonishment then his imagination ran away with him as he had a perverted look about him as his imagination ran wild. Everyone in the audience sweat dropped...

"Umm Mina-san how can that be when you're...uh you know?" Ruby asked.

"Oh you mean looking like this?" Mina replied. Then her eyes hardened and her voice changed into a low timbre..."Well, it's one of those secrets that I can't quite tell you all. If I did, I might have to kill you!"

The audience gasped in fear. For a brief moment, her demeanor became menacing and her voice had a callous and cold quality that told them that she was serious and she will not hesitate to carry out her threat. Her crimson eyes seemed to glow ominously as she glowered at the student body whom were so petrified that they were transfixed and couldn't help but gaze at Mina's large orbs. But just as the Queen turned into a predator quite suddenly, Mina returned to the provocative, funny, sweet, little monarch again...

"Just kidding..." Mina said smiling. Then she winked and blew a kiss that effectively floored the male audience and made the females squeal in delight. The blond monarch sweat dropped. Wasn't she just threatening them a minute ago? "_Bunch __of __frickin __weirdos!__"_

Ruby recovered and smoothly diverted the audience's attention and had them ask Mina another question...

Meanwhile...

Saya Miyamoto was in a hurry through the main halls of the Academy. She was after all telling Gin the truth when she told him that she had errands to do. Even though those "errands" happen to be a plot to assassinate the Queen of Vampires but that's just sweating the details! She has been walking the dimly lit corridors for five minutes now and she felt the sensation that she was being watched. The black haired beauty stopped and whirled for the umpteenth time to look behind but all that greeted here was the dark silence of the hall. She was one of those practical people who don't believe in superstitions and ghost. Because after all, a ghost is nothing more than a kind of monster and to an academy full of monsters that's kind of redundant to say the least. Still she couldn't help the feeling that someone or something was stalking her and it was getting on her last nerve! The president picked up her pace and turned around a corner...

Vera was hiding amongst the shadows stalking her target when she suddenly turned right at the end of the hallway. When she got there, her target has disappeared. She emerged from the darkness and crouched down to the floor and looked carefully at the cobblestones. She adjusted her Vampire eyes so that she could see footprints come ablaze continue down the hallway.

"_So__ she __did __come __this__ way...__" _Vera said to herself. _"__But __how __could__ she __have __gotten __ahead __of __me__ when __I __was __tailing__ her__ so__ closely,__I __wonder?__"_

She followed the footprints for about a minute and realized that something was up when the tracts suddenly turned left, right, and continued ahead...

"_Dammit, she knows she's is being followed!" _

The centuries of instinct and fighting finally paid off when she suddenly leaned back low to the floor as a weapon sliced through where her head used to be. She then planted her hands and with great strength and dextrous grace, performed a backflip as the same weapon returned to try to bisect her as she hit the ground. Performing a few backhand springs, she finally stopped and with practiced discipline, she went on a fighting stance and immediately her eyes darted everywhere for potential escape routes, avenues where the enemy will likely strike, obstacles that she could use as weapons to aid her, and all the little details that would give her an advantage in the fight. Then she heard someone clapping...

"Bravo, and very well played. The rumors weren't exaggerating and now that I have seen your skills myself; I am truly honored...Veratos!" Saya clapped enthusiastically.

"So you know who I am." Vera replied. "But the question is who are you?"

"Saya Miyamoto from Class 2-B and president of the "I Love Mina Tepes Club" at your service!" Saya said mock bowing.

"That's a bunch of bull and you know it Minamoto-san! Here let me refresh your memory for a moment. From what your teachers and fellow students tell me, you just blended in the crowd and didn't utter a word to anyone. Then it was only when Mina-sama's visit that you suddenly did a one eighty and started the ILMT club and started recruiting for members in the last few days. I also checked your members backgrounds but from what I found they were just ordinary students. However, when I tried look for your records I found something interesting. You my dear Saya by coincidence just happened to transfer here only this semester. When I looked even further, I found out that there was a Saya Miyamoto that went to this school but she has mysteriously disappeared...50 years ago. So tell me "Saya" who you are you really and who do you work for?"

Saya's demeanor went from mocking to hatred in a space of two seconds...

"I see that your reputation precedes you! I'm sorry to do this but you have said too much and I'm going to have to silence you!" she said coldly. "If you will excuse me I have a little twerp to assassinate!"

"Why you...wait!"

"You may kill her now!"

Saya then disappeared in the shadows.

Vera took up a stance and smoothly turned to the left as a sword sliced through the air. She viciously countered as her right knife hand penetrated her assailant's torso and sprayed fountains of green blood on the wall, the floor, and on herself. The attacker was killed instantly and she looked briefly to see what she was dealing with...

"_Great, the bitch had to use Goblins to do her dirty work for her!"_

She tried to call Mina but she remembered that the Queen was in the middle of an interview. It was a good thing that she got Tsukune's cell number yesterday seeing that he could be trustworthy as he had already saved Mina-sama's life on a couple of occasions. If the Queen has decided that he was to be her servant then it was only logical that they communicate with the other so that they could coordinate if need be. Though she hopes that the brown haired boy have the damn thing with him! She frantically made a call and when she finally went through she could only say a few sentences before an arrow darted through the air and snagged the phone from out of her grasp and then impaling it on the wall behind her. Faint traces of blood, slowly trickled down Vera's cheek as she instinctively, moved her head as she heard the "twang" of the arrow through the air. As her Vampire eyes fell on the most likely spot where the attacker took a pot shot at her, she wasn't really too surprised when she counted about 25 of the nasty bastards surrounding her amongst the shadows...

"Well boys, what are you waiting for?" Vera said grimly. "Bring it on!"

The Goblins didn't need to be told twice as they simultaneously attacked the calm and waiting Vera in the middle of the hallway...

To be continued...

-Sorry for the delay...too much real life stuff going on...Should be on track unless ofcourse that overtime from work happens to interfere...lol

-If you were paying attention...The character Saya Minamoto is the mishmash of Saya Takagi and Rei Miyamoto's names from the anime High School of the Dead...lol

-Thanks to Alhazad2003 and Toby860 for the interview questions...That was very helpful...I might need some more since I had to break this little arc down...again...So PM me your interview questions and I'll give you guys a shout out...I would give you a cookie but I think you wouldn't appreciate a fake imaginary one so...lol

-So what do you guys think...If you have any ideas, please do tell...Always open to suggestions...Read and Review as usual

-Well that's it for now...cya kiddies in the next chapter


End file.
